Falling in Love
by Gaffney06
Summary: Lucy and Mike make a mistake while mourning the loss of loved ones. Also, what happens when someone brings a gun to school and lives are taken? Pairing: Micy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Falling in Love **

**Summary**: Lucy and Mike make a mistake while mourning the loss of loved ones. Also, what happens when someone brings a gun to school and lives are taken? Pairing: Micy.

**A/N**: Let's all pretend that the events in Nothing Endures but Change happened in January instead of March. Also, I don't remember if it was mentioned how Mike's father passed away, but this is my interpretation of it.

**Chapter 1 - Mistakes Made**

Lucy's POV

I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. I needed him; today more than any other. I could hardly believe it has already been three years. Three years since my best friend died; three years of pain and misery. My family knew I didn't want to talk to them. How could they possibly understand the pain I'm going through? They can't even begin to imagine the guilt I still feel over the accident. He understands.

I still wonder what would have happened had they not been coming to pick me up. Would Sara still be alive or was it just fate, meant to happen whether I was involved or not? I wonder if she is looking down on me, blaming me for what happened. I blame myself. Perhaps I should have continued attending the group meetings with Wilson. A couple of months after the accident I thought I was okay, so I stopped going to the meetings. Now, I find that I always have these flare-ups on the anniversary of her death. Maybe I should just vow to go to meetings every January.

The door finally opens and he appears. I can always count in him to put things into perspective. He's suffered more than I have, that's how I know he understands. He's been through all of this before, even more so. He can be my rock, and maybe, when the time comes, I can be his.

I look up at him. His face was red and it was fairly obvious that he had been crying as well. I wondered what could be the cause of his tears. Had his mother slipped back into het catatonic state or could something even more serious have happened to her? My thoughts quickly ran away from me and I barely heard his words as he spoke. "Luce now is not a good time. I…." He stopped mid sentence. His facial expression changed as he took note of my own tears. "What's wrong?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I answered, wiping the fallen tears from my face.

He took his time and considered the situation for a moment before stepping aside, allowing me entrance to his home. "Come in. We'll talk."

I nodded and stepped inside. "I'm sorry," I apologized as he closed the door behind me. "I just wasn't sure where else to go. The only other person I know who may understand is on the other side of the country."

He half smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace. "It's okay, but I think you'll find that I'm not the best of company tonight."

"Yeah, well, neither am I." I answered, relaxing in his arms. Even though we both decided that a relationship wouldn't work between us, I still felt safe in his arms.

"Let's go upstairs and talk,' he whispered. "My mom has the living room occupied."

"Is she okay?" I asked, concerned.

"As well as can be expected, considering." Mike led me up the stairs and to his room, first door on the left. I had never seen it before. Then again, aside from my brother's rooms, I had never been inside any guy's room. I noted that his room was different from Matt's and Simon's as well. The walls were painted blue and the carpet, soft beneath my feet, was white. The bed, covered with Navy blue sheets, sat against the wall in the center of the room. Next to the bed was a small table, decorated with the necessities: a lamp, an alarm clock, and a book. His desk sat over in the corner on the right side of the room next to his closet. Save the paint, the walls were bare. The room was simple, yet had its own unique charm. I liked it.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

I shook my head and let my mind wander once more. Mike was always so polite and kind. Why can't I ever get a guy like him to date? Of course, I could have had all this had it not been for a lack of chemistry.

He sat down on the bed and patted the empty space to the right of him. "Come sit down." I did as he asked and then turned to look at him. He pulled me into another hug and lightly kissed the top of my forehead. "What's wrong, Luce?"

"It's that time of the year. Today is the day. It happened three years ago today." I mumbled, burying my face in his chest. I probably wasn't making any sense to him, but still, he held me close and let me cry.

"I know the feeling." Mike told me as he rubbed circles in by back. "Three years ago today wasn't so great for me either."

Realization hit me. "Today's the anniversary of your dad's death?" I asked, looking up at him.

More tears filled his eyes as he nodded his answer. "It seems like it was just yesterday. In my mind, everything is so clear."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, still clinging to him.

"Tell me about your pain first."

I swallowed hard as the memories invaded my mind once more. Like Mike, my own tragedy felt like it had only just happened the day before. "It was three years ago tonight. My friend Sara and her older sister, Jen, invited me to go out with them for pizza. Jen had just gotten her license and my parents were uncomfortable with riding with her."

"You went anyway?" Mike asked.

"Not exactly." I answered, beginning to sob lightly. "Matt convinced my parents to let me go, but they wanted to drop me off instead. When I called telling them that I could meet them there, they told me they had changed their minds and wanted to get a burger instead. They wanted to pick me up at the pizza place and then drive over from there. I agreed to go. What my parent's know won't hurt them right?" I was full out sobbing by now and Mike continued to rub my back soothingly. "I waited for a long time for them to show up, but they never did. Eventually my mom came to me. Sergeant Michaels had came by the house and asked for my dad's help with an accident. Apparently, on the way over to pick me up, Jen let Sara drive and they crashed. Sara was killed instantly."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, pulling away to look me in the face. "We could have spent the day together, comforting each other."

I shrugged. Why hadn't I told him? "It's just so hard to think about. I don't like talking about it, so I try to avoid the subject all together. My family tries every year, but they don't understand. I end up keeping everything inside and eventually my emotions overflow."

"Bottling your emotions isn't healthy. Take what I did as an example."

"I haven't completely bottled my emotions up. One of Mary's old boyfriends got me into a support group. Things got easier and I eventually quit. Now every year on the anniversary, I get weepy."

Mike nodded. "Anniversary's are like that. No matter how many years go by, they always bring everything back. There is no way to hide from the past. The only thing you can do is deal with it and try to move on."

"You seem to be doing better at that than I am."

"I haven't always been able to deal with my pain. I did try to kill myself, remember? It's just that I've learned to cope with the loss, but, it's days like today that make me remember how I got to the point, were I thought dying was the best option."

"Tell me about your dad?" I asked.

"I never knew there was anything wrong with him. He had a normal job and seemed happy enough. He got along well with my mother so it wasn't like marital problems caused him to do what he did." Mike's voice quivered as he spoke. "I came home from school that day and no one was home. My mom had just started her new job and my dad was supposed to be at work as well. Only, he wasn't at work. When I opened the bathroom door, I saw him lying on the floor in a pool of blood. The razor was still in his hand. I couldn't handle the pain. I kept telling myself that it was all my fault. If I had somehow been different, then he wouldn't have done what he did. Sometimes I still feel like it's my fault."

"That's how I feel. If they hadn't been on their way to pick me up, then maybe Sara would still be alive. I new that Jen sometimes let Sara drive, but I didn't say anything. If I had done any number of things differently, then things wouldn't be the way they are." I was becoming hysterical now.

"But it's not your fault. It was an accident Luce."

"That doesn't make it stop hurting. That doesn't keep me from feeling numb inside." I told him. I was still crying, but I was no longer hysterical. "That doesn't make things better."

"Believe me, I know. I miss my dad too." He pulled me into another tight hug as we cried together. He gently stroked my hair as I cried into his neck and he cried into mine.

After what seemed like lifetimes, he pulled away and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "It's going to be okay Luce." I nodded, even though I wasn't sure if I believed him or not.

"I just wish I could go back and change things." I told him, meeting his tear glazed eyes.

"Me too," his voice became a whisper and I felt his soft lips on my own. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I found myself kissing him back, my pain forgotten. We slowly tumbled back onto the pillow as he deepened the kiss. I found myself unbuttoning his pants and I knew in the back of my mind that what I was thinking was wrong, but I didn't really care. I needed to feel something, anything to make the numbness go away.

"Are you sure?" He asked me as I felt him working on the buttons on my shirt. I looked into his eyes and I knew he felt the same way I did. I couldn't think so I nodded my approval. My eyes drifted shut as he slipped the shirt off my body and I felt his warm lips on mine once more. When he finally entered me, I marveled at the physical pain that losing my virginity brought. It wasn't much, but it was the first thing I allowed myself to feel that day.

**The little formerly blue now green button loves to be pushed, so please push it and leave a wonderful review! I hate the title to this so if anyone has any better ideas, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 2 – Talks**

Lucy's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced around the room. It was unfamiliar, yet comforting somehow. As I became more aware of my surroundings, I noticed the arm that was draped around my midsection, my bare midsection. My eyes grew wide as panic set in. I sat up quickly and turned to look at the man I was sharing a bed with. I felt torn as I saw Mike lying equally bare next to me. On one hand, I hadn't given myself to some random stranger, so I felt relived. On the other hand, I had slept with my best friend in the world. I wondered how we could possibly still be friends after this without things becoming weird between us.

My thoughts spun in my head as I tried to remember exactly how this had happened. I recall being upset and coming to Mike to talk. I shuddered as I remembered exactly what I had come to talk about. Sara. Suddenly the numbness returned and I wanted to scream out my frustration. Coming here had really solved nothing. I still felt the pain, only now I was feeling it after disobeying God. After the disaster with Jordon I had made the promise to my father to wait for marriage. More than that, I had made the same promise to God. Suddenly, I began to feel very guilty. The full gravity of what I had done fell upon my chest and I found it difficult to breath. Panic sat in as I looked at the alarm clock next to the bed and realized that I was more than an hour late for my curfew. What was my parents going to think when I come walking through the door, nearly two hours late? Would they send me away like they recently did with Mary and then take in one of my dead beat ex-boyfriends? Jimmy Moon would probably be the best candidate there.

I debated in my mind whether or not I should wake Mike up or just leave and pray that he doesn't remember a thing. The choice was made for me as I kicked the covers off of me and grabbed my clothes off the floor.

"Lucy?" I felt his hand grab mine. I turned my head to look at him and I could tell he was trying to remember how this had happened, as well.

"My parents are going to kill me," I answered as I pulled my clothes on. "By the time I get home, it will be almost one."

"Luce, we should talk about this," He sat up in bed and pulled his boxers on.

Talk? Talk? There was no way I could talk to him about this now. I needed to think. I need to get out of there, away from him, away from the sin we had just committed. "I'm sorry, I can't." I answered, quickly heading for the door. "I have to go."

"At least let me drive you." I heard him call as I reach the stairs. I didn't turn back. Instead I raced out of his house and out to the van.

I arrived back at my house ten minutes later. I wasn't surprised to see the living room light on. I climbed out of the car as I wondered which of my parents would be waiting to yell at me when I walked in the door. I slowly opened the door, trying not to wake whoever may actually be asleep in the house. I walked inside and was immediately met by my mother. Her face was stiffened and her arms were crossed. She stared at me harshly and I knew I was about to get it.

"Where on earth have you been?" She yelled in a hushed tone. "I have been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry, I was at Mike's," I explained. I hoped that she wouldn't ask anymore questions than that. As a Camden, I'm not a good liar and I didn't want to have to explain to my mother exactly what I had been doing.

"Until nearly one in the morning?" Annie asked. I nodded, knowing what was coming next. Why couldn't she just ground me and drop all of the questions? Does it really matter why I was nearly two hours late for curfew? Would the reason I was late really make a difference in how long I was grounded? "What were you two doing this late?"

I sighed. I didn't want to mention that I wanted to talk to him about Sara, especially since I had refused to talk to any of my family about the accident. And I defiantly didn't want to explain about how Mike and I had ended up having sex in his room. "We were talking and then fell asleep." It was sort of the truth. Mike and I did talk and we did fall asleep.

"About Sara?" I knew she would see through me. After all, a lie by omission is still a lie.

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry; it was just easier to talk to Mike because he's been through a lot of tragedy as well."

Her face softened and she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm glad you found someone to talk to, but why didn't you call?"

"I didn't plan to be gone that long. Like I said, we fell asleep." I answered.

She seemed to except my answer and went on with her lecture. "I'm just glad you're okay. The news was talking about an accident and I was afraid that it may have been you."

My eyes grew wide as the numbness returned for the third time that night. My guilt had temporarily distracted me from my thoughts, but hearing about an accident brought me back to the darkness. My mom must have noticed my change because she pulled me back into her warm embrace. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Mom, its okay I…."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_No,_ I thought. _The last time I talked about it I gave my virginity away to someone who would never be my husband. _"No," I finally answered. "I just want to get a drink of water and head up to bed."

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I know," I answered. I watched her leave and sighed as I flopped down on the sofa. I closed my eyes and let the events of the day run through my mind. First there was Sara, and then Mike and his father and then my mother. . As my thoughts finally landed on the mistake I had made with Mike, my emotions overwhelmed me. After the way I acted, he probably won't want to be my friend anymore. I felt the tears fall down my face as I thought about finishing my senior year completely alone. How did I let everything get so out of control? Why did I say it would be okay for us to do what we did?

I pondered those questions as I made my way into the kitchen for a glass of water. I was more than a little surprised to see Robbie sitting at the table, with three books open. "Late night?" I asked, filling my glass at the faucet.

"Yeah, I have a big test tomorrow. I didn't want to disturb Matt, so I came down here." He answered. I was still remotely curious about Robbie. I wondered how and when he had managed to get a partial scholarship to college and become a straight A student. It was strange. Six months after trying to sleep with Mary and doing community service, we learn that he was an honor's student? I wondered what the real story with him was. How had we managed to misjudge him so badly? "Luce….. Luce…..Earth to Lucy."

My mind snapped back to reality as I heard him repeating my name. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay. You've been crying." He looked at me and I could see genuine concern on his face. No wonder Mary had fought to see him. He was smart and caring, but none of us saw it before now.

"Not really," I answered.

"Want to talk about it? I could use a break."

I didn't want to talk about Sara, but I felt like I needed to talk to someone about what had happened with Mike. Ruthie was way to young, as was Simon, Mary was in Buffalo, Matt would go all big brother on her, and I certainly couldn't tell my parents that I had disobeyed God in the worst way possible. Robbie, on the other hand, could be completely neutral about my situation. He wouldn't hold judgment over me for the rest of my life.

"Sure," I decided, wiping the tears from my face. "It's just that, I had sex with Mike," I whispered, making sure no one hanging out at the top of the stairs could hear me. I couldn't afford to be a victim of the 'tunnel of sound.'

He seemed genuinely surprised. I couldn't blame him. I would have been shocked too if I was in his position. "I thought the Camden plan was to wait until marriage."

I sniffled. "It is. It's what I wanted to do, but I messed that up."

"If you wanted to wait, then why didn't you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just wanted to feel something."

He nodded. "Your mom told me about your friend. I can understand why you would feel that way. For me it was a little different. Our home wasn't always the most loving, so I thought if I had sex, then I could get that feeling. Now I feel like a fool."

I sighed. "That's how I feel. More than that though, I'm scared. I don't want to loose a friend because of one mistake."

"Did you talk to him afterwards?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I kind of freaked out and hurried away. I have no idea how he feels. I probably hurt his feelings."

"So apologize." He told me. "I think you need to talk to Mike. You need to explain to him how you're feeling and find out what he is feeling. I don't know him that well, but he seems like a nice guy. I'm sure the two of you will be able to work it out."

"I guess," I answered. "I also got to hope for God's forgiveness."

He smiled at me before rising from his seat and pulling me into a hug. "I don't know that much about God either. However, I do think that, since you obviously weren't in your usual frame of mind when you did that, he will forgive you if you ask."

I half smiled. It was the best I had felt all day. "Thanks Robbie." I started up the stairs before turning back to him. "I'm sorry that I misjudged you in the past. When Mary comes back, I really do hope things work out between the two of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I still own nothing.

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV **

I took a deep breath as I slowly walked into the school. I knew I had to find Mike and explain why I had run out on him last night. I left his house in such a hurry and now I was worried about whether or not our friendship could survive my craziness. We haven't even known each other that long, not even a year. What kind of friends just has sex with each other? Well friends with benefits do, but Mike and I are not that kind of friends. Are we? Does one night of sorrowful sex make us friends with benefits? I considered the thought for a minute as I stood in front of my locker. Do those types of relationships usually work out? Probably not. I don't see how that type of relationship could be healthy.

"Luce?" I was brought from my trance by his voice. I focused my vision to find the very person I had been looking for standing next to me.

"Sorry, I guess I kind of spaced out there." I apologized, slamming my locker shut.

"Yeah, you kind of spaced out last night too." He half smiled at me.

"Yeah, about that," I started, looking around the hallway. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have with him here, not with all the ears potentially listening in. I was the good Camden girl. Everyone expected me to act like it. I couldn't risk having that compromised by one night of passion. "Do you think we could go somewhere more private to talk?"

"Sure," he grabbed my hand and led me into an empty classroom around the corner. "Okay, let's talk. Why did you freak out on me last night?"

I sighed. "I was scared."

"Of me?"

I shook my head. "No, of what we did."

He nodded. "How exactly is that scary? What happened between us is a natural thing." I blushed as he said those words. Sex may be a natural part of human nature, but it certainly wasn't something I thought would happen to me now.

"I was afraid of you," I admitted.

"Of me? I thought you said it wasn't me?" I'm sure he was becoming frustrated.

I sighed. "Well, not of you per say, more like of how you would react. What happened between us may have been natural, but it is also very serious. Sex isn't some casual thing that I can just shrug off. It's a real thing with real emotions and real consequences."

"You think that it is that casual for me?" Mike asked hurt.

I took a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know how you feel. That's what scares me. I don't want to lose you as a friend because of a stupid mistake."

"You're not going to lose me as a friend," Mike told me. I breathed a sigh of relief as he continued. "I thought I was the one who lost you. When you left like you did, it really hurt me. I kind of thought that I had done something wrong. I thought that I had hurt you, or worse, that you were completely disgusted by me."

Disgusted? Why would he think that? I know I rushed out of there, but I didn't think he felt that way. "You didn't hurt me and I certainly wasn't disgusted by you."

"Then what? It couldn't have just been about losing me as a friend?"

"I was disappointed." I looked at him and worry crossed his features. "Not in you, in myself." I could see the relief wash over him.

"I was scared there for a minute." Mike smiled down at me. He really is a great guy. I wish I could feel more for him, but last night probably ruined any chance of that happening. I'm just relieved that we're going to be able to remain friends.

"You and I are just friends," I started, trying to explain my feelings more clearly. "I wanted my first time to be with the man I marry, on our wedding night. I promised not just my dad, but God as well, that I would be a virgin until I was married. I was disappointed in myself for breaking that vow, but if it had to happen, I'm glad it was with you and not some random guy."

I checked his face for emotion. I wasn't sure if he still had feelings for me or not, and I didn't want to hurt him. "I always pictured myself waiting as well."

I smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you last night."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't control myself last night. I shouldn't have let that happen."

"No," I told him. "I started it. You went along. We are equally responsible for what happened. I think the best thing we can do is just try to forget about last night, move on, and vow to never let it happen again."

He nodded. "If that is what you want."

"That's what I want."

He smiled once more. "Good, then let's get to class." He grabbed my hand and we headed into the hallway. I immediately noticed a group of older guys picking on three boys from the class below us. I really can't understand such ignorance; we're all the same on the inside. Why can't we all just get along? The world really would be a better place. My father always said that to let someone be picked on makes you as bad as the tormentors. I didn't want to be like that and I figured I had a lot to make up to God. Besides, I was popular. Mike may be my only really close friend this year, but I was still popular by definition. I was on the 'B' list last year and this year I had made my way onto the exclusive 'A' list. At this school, being popular meant that people listened to you. I made up my mind and pushed my way through the crowd and in-between the boys.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"Relax Luce! We're just messing with them." I recognized the voice as Brad, one of my many exes. What had I ever seen in him anyway?

"And I'm just telling you to stop. You guys are all acting like a bunch of jackasses."

"Whatever," Brad rolled his eyes at me, and then looked at his friends. "Let's go guys; these wussies aren't worth our time."

They pushed past me and I turned to look at the younger boys. "Are you guys okay?"

"We don't need your help," the first boy pushed past me.

"Just stay out of this Camden," the second shouted at me.

"Before you get took out of it," The third added. As I returned to Mike, I couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

**Mike's POV**

I walked down the hall searching the faces for her. The girl I loved. The girl who had done so much for me this year. She's been my rock. If it weren't for her, I don't know where I would be. I have to find her before I lose her forever. After last night, she probably hates me. Why else would she run out on me like she did? I didn't mean for it to happen, really I didn't. Even though she was feeling miserable and her eyes were all puffy, she still looked so beautiful. I wasn't thinking straight and I just leaned in and kissed her. I'm still not to sure how things had progressed from there. All I know is that we fell asleep after and when we woke up, she freaked and left my house, barely saying a word to me.

Could one night have really destroyed our friendship? Did it destroy any slim chance I may have had at having a real relationship with her? Man, do I ever regret saying that she kissed like a sister. If it weren't for my stupid mouth, maybe we would be together now.

I finally found her standing by her locker. She looked so cute, standing there, staring off into space. I wondered if she was thinking about last night as well. I know I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. "Luce?" I called her name and after a couple of seconds she snapped out of her daze and locked eyes with me.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I guess I kind of spaced out there."

I smiled at her. Really cute! "Yeah, you kind of spaced out last night too."

"Yeah, about that," she paused as she looked around the hallway. "Do you think we could go somewhere more private to talk?"

I couldn't blame her for not wanting anyone else to hear. There was already enough people talking as it was, what with her sister being sent to Buffalo , and not to mention the fact that she has been hanging around me all year. "Sure," I grabbed her hand. There had to be an empty classroom somewhere. We turned the corner and I found what I was looking for. I led her into the room and she sat down on one of the desks. I stood in front of her. "Okay, let's talk. Why did you freak out on me last night?"

"I was scared."

I was shocked. I knew she had probably felt a lot of things last night, but I didn't think scared was one of them. "Of me?"

She shook her head adamantly. "No, of what we did."

I nodded, even though I wasn't sure why she would feel that way. "How exactly is that scary? What happened between us is a natural thing."

She turned red as my words sank in. Do I really have to tell you how cute she looked when she blushed? I absently wondered if that same rosy hue was everywhere. Whoa! Where did that come from? Bad Mike. I need to get back on task.

"I was afraid of you," I tuned back into reality just in time to hear her confession.

"Of me? I thought you said it wasn't me?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, not of you per say, more like of how you would react. What happened between us may have been natural, but it is also very serious. Sex isn't some casual thing that I can just shrug off. It's a real thing with real emotions and real consequences."

I was a little hurt. Did she really think that sex was just nothing to me? It was actually everything to me. I was hoping that what had happened could give us a second chance at a relationship. "You think that it is that casual for me?

She looked thoughtful. "Honestly, I don't know how you feel. That's what scares me. I don't want to lose you as a friend because of a stupid mistake."

I smiled at her. Hope was still alive. She wanted to at least still be my friend. "You're not going to lose me as a friend. I thought I was the one who lost you. When you left like you did, it really hurt me. I kind of thought that I had done something wrong. I thought that I had hurt you, or worse, that you were completely disgusted by me."

"You didn't hurt me and I certainly wasn't disgusted by you."

"Then what? It couldn't have just been about losing me as a friend?"

"I was disappointed," she admitted.

Disappointed? I had disappointed her? Had I been that awful? Had I not pleased her? From what I can remember, it seemed like she was enjoying it. I mean she was moaning a lot. Then again, maybe she meant that she was disappointed that she woke up next to me instead of one of the pretty boy types that she usually dates.

"Not in you, in myself."

Relief washed over me and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I was scared there for a minute." I smiled down at her.

"You and I are just friends." I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I was praying that by some miracle of God this conversation would end with us bring together as a couple. Her words put an end to that notion. I listened as she continued, "I wanted my first time to be with the man I marry, on our wedding night. I promised not just my dad, but God as well that I would be a virgin until I was married. I was disappointed in myself for breaking that vow, but if it had to happen, I'm glad it was with you and not some random guy."

She looked back up at me and I tried not to show how disappointed I was. If I let her see that I wanted more than friendship, then I may lose her for real. I faked a smile and pulled her into a hug. I would rather have her as a friend then not have her at all. "I always pictured myself waiting as well." It was the truth, but I can't say I was too disappointed that we ended up having sex. I just wish she wouldn't be too hard on herself. I'm sure God had his reason for letting that happen last night.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you last night."

"And I'm sorry I couldn't control myself last night. I shouldn't have let that happen." I apologized, taking full responsibility for my actions.

"No," She shook her head. "I started it. You went along. We are equally responsible for what happened. I think the best thing we can do is just try to forget about last night, move on, and vow to never let it happen again."

I nodded. "If that is what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Good, then let's get to class." I grabbed her hand and we headed out of the classroom. As usual, a group of seniors were picking on some underclassmen. Lucy broke from my hand and approached the group. I'm not sure what was said, but the group quickly disbursed, and Lucy was left standing alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing her hand once more.

"Yeah, it was just something one of those guys said," she shuttered.

"What did he say?"

"I was just trying to help them and they told me to stay out of it before I was taken out of it. What do you think they meant?"

"I'm not sure. They seem harmless though." Though they seemed harmless, I decided it would probably be a good idea to keep an eye on them. You never really know about people. Lucy looked at me and shrugged before we turned and headed to our first class together.

**The brand new green and white review button is waiting for everyone to push and tell me what they think!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own anything.

**A/N:** This takes place six weeks after the last chapter and Matt and Hank are already working at the free clinic. This chapter will also contain several different POV's.

**Late **

**Lucy's POV**

"Hi, this is Mary. I'm at the shelter right now. Leave a message at the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

I sighed deeply. It figures that I would have a crisis and my sister would be unreachable. "Mary, this is Lucy. I did something really stupid and I need you. Call me back when you get this." I put the phone back on the receiver and paced back and forth in my attic bedroom. Ruthie entered and eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You've been pacing all day."

_No! I'm not okay! How nice of you to notice! _"I'm fine," I answered calmly. "I'm just waiting for a call." _Amongst other things. _

"Why don't you just call the person you want to call you?"

"I already did. They weren't home and I'm waiting on them to call me back." I answered, trying to keep from shouting at Ruthie.

"A guy?"

"No!" I half yelled, becoming frustrated with all the questions.

"You don't have to be so grouchy," Ruthie remarked before grabbing a book and heading back out of our room.

I returned to the thoughts I had been distracted with all day. Late? How could I be late? Well I knew how, but I didn't really want to think about that possibility. I searched my mind for any other reason: the stress of my senior year, the guilt over what happened with Mike, or maybe I had some type of cyst. I knew that none of those could be the reason for my lateness, but I tried to convince myself anyway. It was better than facing reality. Mike and I didn't use any protection. We didn't even try to get the morning after pill. I hadn't even realized our irresponsibility until my period was a good two weeks late.

Once I realized, yesterday, that I was late, I decided I needed my big sister. As bad as I hated to admit it, I needed to take a pregnancy test and I didn't want to do it alone. I also didn't want to tell Mike unless there was for sure something to tell. Why put any more stress on our friendship if there is no baby? I waited for hours for Mary to call me back. Around midnight, I finally gave up and called it a night. I crawled into bed and silently cried myself to sleep.

**Mary's POV**

"Mary, this is Lucy. I did something really stupid and I really need you. Call me back when you get this." I don't why, but as I heard my sister's voice I felt the urge to go home. It was something about the way her voice cracked that told me that she was in real trouble. I knew what real trouble was. I've been in enough of it and I didn't want to see my sister go through what I went through. I made up my mind and decided to go ahead and fly home. After the gym incident, Lucy was there for me. She was the only one at school who didn't ostracize me and I owed her for that.

I packed a small bag and called the airport. "I need a ticket for the first available flight to Glenoak, California. "

I arrived in Glenoak late the next morning and headed straight over to the house. Mom and Dad were more than a little surprised to see me. I think Dad thought I had ran away "again."

"Mary," Mom embraced me in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a couple days off at the shelter and I wanted to come visit everyone."

"Well, we're glad to see you," Dad pulled me into another hug. "How long are you here for?"

I smiled, pulling away. "My flight is Monday afternoon." I looked around at the empty kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

My mother sighed, trying to think. "Matt left early this morning. Robbie and Simon went to the promenade. Ruthie is in the living room watching the twins and Lucy is still sleeping. She hasn't felt well lately." My stomach churned. Lucy was sick and she told me that she had done something really stupid. I didn't like the way this sounded. Could my baby sister be pregnant? No. I pushed the thought from my mind. Lucy doesn't even have a boyfriend.

I smiled weekly at my parents before heading up the stairs and to the third floor. I found Lucy lying in her bed, still sleeping as Mom had said. I gently shook her awake, "Luce?" Her eyes slowly opened and she turned to look at me.

"Mary? I've been trying to call you?" She told me grumpily.

"I know," I told her. "I got your message. It sounded urgent and I had a couple of days off, so I came out." She sat up in bed and I took the opportunity to sit next to her. "Now tell me what stupid thing you did."

"I'm late." I felt nauseous as my earlier suspicions were all but confirmed.

"How did this happen?" I asked. What could she have possibly been thinking?

That was all it took to open the floodgates. Lucy cried as she told me the story. "I went over to see Mike. I needed to talk to someone about Sara and I figured he would be easier to talk to. When I got there, he was upset too, about his dad. Anyway, we went upstairs to talk. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, but our talking led to us having sex. I remember just wanting to feel something and then rushing out quickly afterwards. The rest is a little blurry."

I was taken back. "Why were you in his room to start with?"

"His mom was grieving in the living room."

"When did this happen?" I asked, trying to get more information.

"Six weeks ago," she sobbed and I pulled her into a hug.

"And how late are you?"

"Two weeks," she mumbled.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

She shook her head. "I bought one, but I haven't taken it yet. I didn't want to do it alone."

"Well I'm here now." I released the hug and led her over to the attic bathroom. Lucy retrieved the test from her hiding place in the top cabinet shelf, just out of Ruthie's reach. I grabbed the box and read over the instructions. "Pink for negative and blue for positive," I told her. I stepped outside and waited for her to take the test. A couple of minutes later she emerged from the bathroom and into our walk-in closet.

"The box says to wait three minutes and then check it," Lucy told me and began pacing back and forth. I was a nervous wreck as I kept track of the time with my watch. Three minutes never lasted so long. If I was this stressed, I could only imagine how Lucy was feeling. After all, this was her life at stake.

"It's time," I told her after what seemed like an eternity.

"I can't look," she panicked. "You do it."

I pulled her into another hug. "It's okay Luce. Whatever it says, I'll always love you and support you." She nodded. "Come on, we'll look at it together."

Lucy nodded again and we slowly made our way back into the bathroom. I lifted the stick from the counter and held it in front of us. My heart skipped a beat as I stared down at the little blue window.

I looked over at Lucy and her expression was completely blank. I would probably have felt the same way if I were in her situation. After what seemed like years, she finally allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. "My life is over. Mike's going to hate me. Mom and Dad are going to kill me."

I pulled her into yet another hug. "No they won't. Remember when Crazy Dr. Peterson got my blood work mixed up with Mom's and they thought I was the one pregnant?" Lucy nodded. "They were upset then, but they didn't disown me or anything. Sure Mom and Dad will be disappointed, but they will support you." I rubbed her back as I tried my best to comfort her. "Besides, these things aren't always accurate. The best thing to do is get you to a doctor so we can be one-hundred percent sure that you are pregnant."

"We can't. Mom and Dad will get the bill and they will know. If that test is wrong," she looked at the EPT she had just taken. "I see no reason why they have to know anything about this little scare."

I shrugged. "So we'll go to the free clinic."

"We can't. Matt is working there." Lucy told me.

"Since when?"

"Since he got laid off at the hospital."

"Do you know if he is working today," I asked, trying to come up with a plan.

"I'm not sure." Lucy sobbed, wiping her eyes.

"Well, it's either take a chance of Mom and Dad finding out or take a chance of Matt finding out." I went over our options.

"I think I would rather take my chances with Matt," Lucy announced. I couldn't blame her. I wouldn't want to have to explain this to Mom and Dad either.

I nodded. "Get dressed and meet me at the car in fifteen minutes."

**Lucy's POV **

I stared out the window of my sister's car. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. How did this happen to me? I was always the good girl. I always did what I was told because it was the right thing to do. I don't even want to think about the look of disappointment my parents will give me when they find out about this. What will the people at church think of me when they find out? What will they think of my dad? Some minister's daughter I am. Again I wonder how this could happen to me. A lot of girls in my class have sex with their boyfriends all the time and they don't get pregnant; I make one mistake and my life could be over. Maybe Mary should save me a seat on her flight back to Buffalo. It's not like the test the doctor gives me will say anything different than the one I already took. Sure home tests aren't one-hundred percent accurate, but I'm not lucky enough to be one of the few false positives.

"Luce? Are we going to go in or what?" Mary snapped me out of my daze.

"I guess," I squeaked, opening the car door and stepping out onto the pavement. I held Mary's hand as we walked into the clinic. I took a seat as Mary signed me in. I could feel all they eyes staring into the back of my head. I knew what they all thought. I was some stupid teenage girl who had gotten herself knocked up. I knew because I have had those same thoughts about others before me. Now, Karma has come back to bite me on the ass. At least I had one thing on my side; Matt was nowhere to be seen.

"Leanne Snyder," the nurse called.

"That's you," Mary told me as she grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the room.

"Why didn't you just give them my real name?" I asked.

"So Matt wouldn't see your name on the sign in sheet." Mary answered and I nodded.

The nurse led us into the second room on the left. After she took my vitals she informed us that the doctor would be in "in a moment."

In reality, that moment was more like twenty minutes. I cringed when the doctor walked in and I recognized the familiar face.

"Hank?" Mary asked, voicing my own surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is, what are the two of you doing here?"

My voice quivered as I spit the words out. "I made a mistake." I looked down at the floor as Mary gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I took a home test and it was positive."

"Okay," Hank took a deep breath. "Let me get the nurse to get a blood sample and we'll know soon."

Hank left and the nurse returned, armed with a large needle. Just like the rest of my family, I hated even the thought of needles. I turned my head away as the nurse cleaned my arm and jabbed the needle into my skin. After what felt like an eternity, I felt the nurse withdraw the needle, bandage my arm, and scurry out of the room with my blood. Mary and I waited in silence for ten minutes before Hank returned with the results.

"Well, you are defiantly pregnant." Tears welled in my eyes once more as what little hope I had left was deflated. "I'm going to give you prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and you will need to set up another appointment with me or another OBGYN."

"You're not going to tell Mom and Dad are you?" I asked, panicking.

"No, but you need to tell them," he told me. "Do it sooner rather than later."

I nodded my head as I heard the knock on the door. The door opened before Hank had a chance to tell the knocker to "come in."

To my complete horror, Matt popped his head in the door. "Hank, Nurse Karen needs to see you….." Matt's voice trailed off as his eyes locked onto Mary and me.

"I'll just leave you guys alone," Hank left the room as Matt stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

**Matt's POV**

I can't remember ever being so angry at one of my sisters before. I didn't know which one I should be angry at or exactly why they were here, but I knew it had to be bad. As I took a second to think about it, I realized it had to be Lucy. Why would Mary come all the way home from Buffalo to see a doctor when she could just see one in there? I also realized why she was here. There could only be one reason. She was pregnant or at least thought she was pregnant. If it was anything else, she would have gone to Crazy Dr. Peterson. I tried to remain calm, but I found myself yelling at her despite my best efforts not to. "What the hell are you doing here?" I knew, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"I'm pregnant," Lucy sobbed after a minute, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I cracked my knuckles, feeling the urge to punch whoever did this to my baby sister. Then a thought came to me; was she forced into this? This type of behavior wasn't like Lucy. I panicked at the thought of her going through such pain and terror. I found myself praying that she was simply irresponsible. "Who did this to you? Did he force you? I'm going to kill him."

Lucy took several deep breaths, finally calming herself enough to speak. "It's Mike's baby. He didn't force me and no, you are not going to kill him."

"Then why would you decide to do this? It's not like you to be so careless." Now that the prospect of rape was gone, I was becoming angry again. "I thought you had learned your lesson after that debacle with Jordon."

"It was an accident," she told me hanging her head.

"No kidding," I yelled. "I didn't mean the pregnancy. I meant why did you have sex in the first place?"

More tears filled her eyes. "That's what I meant. The sex was an accident. Mike and I were both upset and crying. It just happened."

"What could possibly upset you so much that you would do something so stupid?" I continued to yell at her even though I knew I was putting more stress on her and the baby.

"I went to talk to him about Sara's death and he was upset about his father's suicide. We were talking and it just kind of happened."

Sara? I had forgotten that it was that time of the year. No wonder Lucy had been moping around the house lately. I calmed, "why didn't you guys use protection?"

Lucy shrugged, her tears continuing to flow. "I don't know. Neither of us expected this to happen. We didn't have anything. I didn't even realize that we didn't use anything until I realized I was late."

I took a deep breath and pulled my little sister into my arms. "I love you and I'll always be there for you. I can help you tell Mom and Dad or anything you need me to do."

"I can't tell them."

"Luce, eventually they are going to know." Mary spoke up for the first time. "I know from experience that lying isn't the best thing. It would be better to just get it over with and tell them."

I smiled. Finally, Mary was making sense again. "She's right," I agreed.

"I know," Lucy sniffled. "It's just that, I think I should tell Mike first."

I sighed. She had a point. As the father, Mike had a right to know first. I pulled her close once more and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, but you have to tell them soon."

"I will," Lucy promised, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

**Okay, so that's chapter four. If you would all direct your attention to the review button, push it, and leave a nice review, it would be appreciated. Next chapter: Lucy tells Mike and then shots ring out at school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own anything.

**Chapter 5**

**Lucy's POV **

"Luce, sweetie, are you okay?" My dad asked, concerned. You've been distant all weekend. Your mom and I are starting to worry about you."

"I'm fine," I sighed. Well as fine as I can be considering I'm about to become an eighteen year old mother. We'll see how concerned and worried about me you will be when you find out what I did with Mike. "I'm just anxious about a test I have today."

Dad nodded, placing an apple in each of the brown paper bags in front of him. "I'm sure you will do fine. Is that why you spent all weekend in your room? You were studying for a test?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I just wanted to make sure that I was prepared." In reality I had spent the weekend in my room trying to figure out how to tell my best friend that I am having his baby. I don't even want to think about how I'm going to tell you and Mom. I can't even imagine the looks of disappointment you will give me when you realize my sin. If you sent Mary away to Buffalo for going into debt and having half of a beer, what will you do with me when I tell you I'm going to be a teenage mother?

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Simon asked, bouncing down the stairs.

Not really. I couldn't even begin to tell you how much I dread this day. Sure Mike's a nice guy, but how will he react to becoming a father? Can our friendship with stand this situation? I hope he will be happy about it. I couldn't imagine having to go through this alone. I know that a lot of women do, but I don't think I'm that strong.

"Yeah, I guess," I finally answered, grabbing my books. "See you later Dad." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed my lunch, and headed out to the electric van. I looked up at the sky as I opened the door. _Please God, let this be okay._

**Simon's POV**

"Today is going to be the best day ever," I told my sister as she backed out of the driveway.

"Not likely," she answered, almost dejectedly.

"What's up with you?" I asked. Lucy hadn't been easy to live with the last few weeks. Mom said that it was because she had been thinking about Sara a lot lately. Somehow, I figured that wasn't the whole story, but I didn't push the subject. Mom probably didn't know the entire anyway. Mary probably knows what is going on though. Why else would she come home so suddenly? The last I knew, Mary was still angry at all of us. Lucy must be in some sort of trouble and she called Mary to come help her out. Then again, after Mary's trouble's, I'm not to sure Lucy would go to Mary for help. No wait, maybe Lucy figures that Mary would be the best choice because she has been in a lot of trouble.

"Nothing," Lucy snapped.

"Sorry," I apologized, turning to look out the window. Something was defiantly up with her. "You know if you're in any trouble….."

"Leave me alone Simon!" She answered.

I shook my head. Whatever was going on with her, she wasn't going to tell me willingly. I tried to think of what it could be. I briefly considered that maybe it was just that time of the month, but I can't remember Lucy ever being this crabby with it before. Mom acted this way when she was pregnant with the twins and then again when she started going through menopause. Lucy was too young to go through the change though. I thought of the other option and couldn't help but chuckle. Pregnant? This was Lucy I'm thinking about. There is no way in hell that she could be pregnant. She doesn't even have a boyfriend; not that you have to have a boyfriend to get pregnant, it's just that Lucy's not the type to sleep around.

"What's so funny?" Lucy snarled, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. I was just thinking and I slipped out," I told her. Maybe Lucy hasn't done anything at all. Maybe it was Mary. Maybe that is why she came home. Mary did something stupid in Buffalo and came home to ask for Lucy's help. Now Lucy is all bitchy because she has to deal with Mary's problem, whatever that may be. "Is Mary in some kind f trouble in Buffalo?"

"No, why would you think that?" She asked a little calmer.

"Then why did she come home?" I asked. "I thought she was still angry at all of us."

"I needed her help with something," she told me as we pulled into the high school parking lot.

"Again, I ask, are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Simon, let it go. Everything will be revealed in time." She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the van.

What the heck was that supposed to mean? Was Lucy in trouble or not? Boy am I confused. "What's that supposed to mean?" I voiced my thoughts as I followed her.

"Just drop it Simon!" She shouted at me. "I don't want to talk to you about it."

"But…" I started after her.

"No buts. Can't you just leave me alone?" She begged. "I have to go find Mike." I started after her once more. "Don't follow me Simon!" She screamed at me.

I was at a loss for words. Lucy had never spoken to me that way before and something was defiantly wrong. I wondered if Mike knew what was wrong with her. She was probably going to confide in him now. I made up my mind and took off into the school after Lucy. If she wasn't going to tell me what was wrong, I would have to resort to other means to get the information.

**Mike's POV**

I pilled the books into my locker and grabbed my notebook before slamming the door shut. I turned to walk down the hall, but instead, ran straight into Lucy. She is still the most beautiful girl in the world to me. "Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's fine. Actually, I was just looking for you," she told me.

"Really? We usually don't see each other until lunch," I smiled at her. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Please don't smile at me. This isn't going to be easy."

"What isn't going to be easy?" Something was wrong. She was acting way too weird.

She looked at the ground. "We need to talk."

"I don't like the sound of that." Usually when someone says those words, it's not a good thing. Has she changed her mind about still being friends with me? I hoped not. I need her to get through the rest of the year. "You haven't changed your mind about us still being friends, have you?"

"No, of course not." I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm just not sure if you will still want to be my friend after I tell you what I have to tell you."

"Why wouldn't I want to be your friend?" No matter what she had to say, I will always want to be her friend. I will always want to be more than friends with her. Why couldn't that be what she wanted to tell me? Why can't it be that she wants to be my girlfriend instead of just my friend?

"Remember six weeks ago when we…" She raised her eyebrow at me.

I nodded in understanding. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that again."

"I know, but trust me; we need to talk about it." Something about the way she said that made me realize something was really wrong. As I considered the situation, I knew it could only be one thing. Lucy has been sick a lot lately, moody too. Come to think of it, I never used a condom and I have no idea whether or not she was on the pill. From the way this conversation was going, I assumed that she wasn't.

"Okay," I finally answered.

"Well, it's just that, I've been sick lately." I closed my eyes. I figured this was the direction this conversation was headed. "Then I realized that my period was late."

"Luce, I…" I put my hand on her face and stared into her eyes. "Everything is going to be……"

"Please don't look at me," she pleaded. "Just let me get this out and then you can yell at me or whatever you're going to do."

"I'm not going to yell at you. I…"

"Mike, please."

"Okay," I turned my head to look down the hallway. I really didn't see why I couldn't look at her, but I obeyed her commands anyhow.

"Mike, I'm going to have a baby, your baby." I barely heard what she said, not that I expected her to say anything different. Something down the hallway had caught my attention. I watched as the three boys turned the corner and headed our way. It was the same boys Lucy had tried to defend a few weeks ago. There was something different about them though. The look in their eyes was dark and they wore long black coats. For some reason, the whole situation made me feel nervous. I tried to shake it off as paranoia, but my mind couldn't release the thought. I tried to relax and bring my thoughts back to Lucy and our baby, but I just couldn't concentrate on that.

"Mike, did you hear what I said?" She asked. My mind barely processed her words. Instead, my attention was focused on the faint glimmer of light reflecting out from underneath one of the boys' coats.

"Mike," Lucy asked again.

"Run," I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall in a sprint. I noticed Simon a few feet away from me and I pulled him by the shirt collar down the hallway with us. I stumbled around the corner as I heard the shots begin to ring through the building.

**Please push the little review button and leave me your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 7th Heaven. 7th Heaven is the creation of Brenda Hampton and Aaron Spelling. I also do not own To Kill a Mockingbird, that great novel belongs to Harper Lee.

**Chapter 6 **

**Mike's POV**

"Run," I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall in a sprint. I noticed Simon a few feet away from me and I pulled him by the shirt collar down the hallway with us. I stumbled around the corner as I heard the shots begin to ring through the building. The screams of our fellow peers pierced my ears as I jiggled door knobs, desperately searching for an unlocked door.

After what felt like forever, I found an unlocked door and ushered Lucy and Simon inside. Once inside I safely closed and locked the door. I felt along the wall for the light switch. I turned the lights on and looked around the room. It was some kind of storage closet filled with textbooks and novels usually read in our literature classes. Simon was pacing back and forth and Lucy was standing in the middle of the room crying hysterically. This can't be good for our baby.

I pulled Lucy into my arms. "Calm down. It's going to be okay," I rubbed her back. "We're fine. Just calm down and breathe. This isn't good for our baby."

"You're what?" Simon nearly screamed at me as we continued to hear shots outside the door.

A sudden thud against the door sent Lucy into a fit of screams. I hugged her tighter. "Shh. Relax. It's fine. The door is locked. They can't get in here."

Lucy relaxed a little in my arms. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I answered, pulling away to lock eyes with her. At least I was pretty sure. "We're all fine and we're all going to stay that way. I think we should all just say a prayer for the people outside." Lucy nodded and we all joined hands. Being the calmest member of the closet three, I said the prayer. "Our heavenly father, we ask that you keep us safe in this time of need. We pray that you stay with those students and teachers whose lives are in danger. We pray for no loss of life today and if someone must loose their life today, we pray that you be a comfort to their families. In Jesus name we pray, Amen."

"Can I just ask one thing?" Simon asked, as he let go of our hands. "What were you talking about? What baby?"

"I'm pregnant Simon," Lucy told him, wiping some of the tears from her face.

"How did this happen?" Simon asked frantically.

"You can't be serious." Luc raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Well, I know how IT happens. I meant how did you two ……?" Simon's words were interrupted by the sounds of more shots being fired.

"We'll explain it to you Simon, but first I think we should call 911." I told him, pulling out my cell phone.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Simon asked. "Do you see a phone in here?"

"I have my cell." I told him, dialing the number.

After a couple of rings, the dispatcher answered. "911. What is your emergency?"

"Okay, my name is Mike. I'm at Kennedy High school. There are three guys with guns inside the school."

"Have there been shots fired?"

"Yes," I answered. "I don't know how many though."

"Okay, can you tell me where you are in the school?"

"I'm in a supply closet. It's on the first floor near the gym." I told her.

Are there any other teachers or students with you?"

"Yeah two: My best friend and her younger brother."

"Okay, can you tell me if shots are still being fired?"

"I can still hear them." I answered. "I'm not sure which direction they are coming from though."

"Do you know who the shooters are?"

"I'm not sure what their names are," I told her. "Maybe my friends know." I looked over at Lucy and Simon. "Who were those boys you were defending a coupe of weeks ago?"

"Um, let me think. Tyler Jefferies, Mark Jansen, and Patrick Williams." Lucy told me as she sat down on the floor. Simon sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"There names are Tyler Jefferies, Mark Jansen, and Patrick Williams." I recited back to the dispatcher.

"Can you give me a description of the suspects?"

"Yeah. They are all around 5'9 to 6'0 tall. They were wearing long dark coats. I saw the gun as they were walking down the hall so I ran. A few seconds later they started shooting."

"Do you know why these boys could be doing this?"

"They were always being picked on. I think maybe they had been planning this for a while. My friend stood up for them once and they told her to stay out of their business or be taken out of it." My phone beeped and the line died. "Hello……Hello……Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as I sat down next to her and Simon.

"My stupid phone dropped the call." I answered. "What now?"

"How about you explain to me how you got my sister pregnant." Simon suggested.

"You never did tell me how you felt about this. You didn't tell me how you felt about us having a baby together." Lucy leaned her head on my shoulder.

I turned to look her in the eyes. How could she not know that I wanted this? Maybe it didn't come at the best time, but I still want it. "It's fine Luce. I'm perfectly okay with this. Of course it's going to be hard, but I'll always be there for you and our baby."

"Am I invisible here?" Simon interrupted. "How did this happen?"

"Lucy came over to my house to talk," I started the explanation. Telling Simon will be the easy part, but telling Matt and her father, that is a different story. They are going to kill me.

"It was the anniversary of Sara's death. You know how I get every year. I needed someone to talk to and I thought Mike would understand." Lucy continued.

Simon looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if you will calm down a minute and listen, you will understand." I told him. At least I hope he will understand. Simon doesn't seem like a dangerous guy. Then again, those guys that are running around our school with guns didn't seem dangerous either. No, Simon is defiantly not like those guys. "Anyway, as it turns out, the anniversary of Sara's death was on the same day as the anniversary of my dad's suicide. When Lucy showed up at my house, we decided that we could help each other."

"Through sex?"

"No," Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother. She looked so beautiful when she did so. "Through talking."

"We talked and cried on each others shoulder. After an hour or so, we kissed. I'm not sure how we went from talking to kissing, but we did."

"And then the kissing led to sex." Lucy finished our sad tale.

"So the short version is, you let your self pity lead to sex?" Simon asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have put it so harshly, but yes." Lucy answered.

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?" Simon asked Lucy. I certainly hoped her parents didn't know yet.

"Not yet. Matt and Mary know, but no one else does."

"What?" I practically yelled. "Matt Knows." My life was over. Matt is going to pound me into the ground for what I did with his sister. He probably sees it as what I did TO his sister. Oh yes, he is defiantly going to kill me."

"Mary took me to the free clinic to make sure that I actually was pregnant. Matt walked into the room in the middle of the exam. Oh yeah, Uncle Hank knows too."

"Matt is going to kill me," I voiced my concerns. He's going to string me up the nearest tree and hang me.

"No he won't," Lucy assured me. "I made him promise that he wouldn't."

"Maybe, but things might change once he sees me." I argued.

"No, he won't." Lucy assured me once more. "You saved my life, and Simon's life. I doubt anyone in the family will want to kill you."

"The Colonel might," Simon spoke up.

"Who?" I asked.

"Our grandfather," Lucy explained. "It's a respect thing. He was a marine who fought during World War II and the Korean War. Don't worry, he won't bother you either. I won't let him."

I took a deep breath and shook my head, deciding to change the subject away from her scary sounding grandfather. I figured in a worst case scenario I would just join the marines and maybe he would have some mercy on me. "I don't hear the gun shots anymore."

"I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not taking one step out of this room until the police get here." Simon stated.

"I'm with him," Lucy agreed. "The shooters may only be in another part of the school or they could be waiting silently outside the door for us to come out. That 's not a chance I'm willing to take."

"Okay, so we'll stay here." I agreed. "What should we do in the meantime?"

"How about a book?" Simon suggested, holding up a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Why not?" I grabbed the book and began reading from the first page. "When he was nearly thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow."

**Please push the little review button and leave me your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 7 **

**Eric's POV **

"Mary, are you almost ready?" I yelled up the stairs. She had been with us all weekend and I still haven't figured out the reason for her visit. I would like to believe that she came all the way from Buffalo just to see us, but I knew in my gut that that wasn't the reason for her visit. Even after the few months she has spent with my parents, I still don't feel like I can believe a word out of her mouth. Whatever her crazy reason is, she has her sisters in on it. She's been attached to Lucy at the hip all weekend and Ruthie has been mum about the whole thing. It's not like Ruthie to keep information to herself. It must be something big. Maybe once Mary is back in Buffalo I can corner Ruthie and get the truth out of her.

"Coming Dad," Mary yelled before appearing at the bottom of the stairs with her bag. I grabbed the bag and headed for the front door. "Wait. Mom's getting the boys ready. She wants to ride along."

"Okay," I sat the bag down on the floor as we waited for Annie. I decided to give it one more try. "Now that this visit is over, do you want to tell me the real reason you are here?"

"I already told you. I wanted to see you guys. I didn't get to come home for Christmas, so I decided that the next extended vacation I got I would come see you." Mary told me. It always amazed me how horrible at lying all of my children are.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just ask Ruthie." I warned her.

"Go ahead. Ruthie doesn't know anything."

I couldn't decide whether this was another lie or not. It would explain why Ruthie hasn't said anything to me about Mary's visit. "You know, I will find out one way or the other."

"Yes, but once you do I will be safely back in Buffalo. Besides, I have a feeling that when you find out, I will be the least of your worries."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I asked as Annie and the boys came down the stairs.

"Everyone ready to go?" Annie asked as the doorbell rang.

I reach over to the door and turned the knob. I opened the door revealing Sergeant Michaels. His face was blank and my heart leapt into my throat with the realization that something was seriously wrong. "Eric, we need to talk."

"Is something wrong?" Annie asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid so," he answered.

"Is it one of the kids?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about all of this. "Was there some kind of accident?"

"It's Lucy and Simon." He told us and Annie gripped my shoulder hard. "I don't know many details or if they were hurt. All I know is that they are in danger."

"What kind of danger?" I asked frantically.

"Now don't panic. There have been some reports of three boys at the high school with guns. Shots have been fired, but we aren't sure how many victims there are."

My eyes grew wide as I heard the news. I thought that our problems with kids having guns were over when Johnny was sent to juvie. I had figured that sergeant Michaels was implying that our children were in a car accident. I would have almost preferred that. At least then we would know what we were facing. With this, we really had no idea. They could be fine, but then they could be lying on the school floor dead as well. Annie's grip released from my shoulder and she fell to the floor shaking. I pulled her into my arms and held her tight.

"Calm down Annie. We don't know if Lucy or Simon was involved in this." Sergeant Michaels tried to calm Annie down.

"Calm Down! Calm Down! You expect me to calm down when my babies could be hurt or dead?" Annie yelled, frantically.

"Do you think you could drive us over?" I asked him.

"Sure," he reach out his hand and together we helped Annie off the floor.

"Mary, I know you need to catch a flight, but could you possibly stay with the boys until we can get someone else?"

Mary was shaking as well, but she calmly answered. "Sure Dad. Just go. I can take care of the twins."

Sergeant Michaels and I helped Annie out to the car and we sped down the road with the police sirens blaring. I could only think of one thing to do: pray. _Lord, I know your listening right now. Please keep my babies safe._

**Matt's POV**

I can't stop thinking about Lucy. I know I should be listening to what my professor is saying, but I just can't get Lucy out of my mind. How did I let this happen? I'm supposed to be the big brother. I'm supposed to be able to keep these things from happening to my younger siblings. She's way too young to be a mother. I don't know how we are going to tell Mom and Dad. They are going to be so disappointed. I should have sensed that something was up and forced her to talk to me about it. She shouldn't have had to go to Mike to talk. She should have gone to me. I should have made it clear to her that she could talk to me.

"Isn't that right, Mr. Camden?" I came out of my thoughts to find my professor standing in front of me.

"Sorry Sir," I told him as he made his way back to the front of the class.

"Get your head out of the clouds Camden. This isn't daydreaming 101." He glanced up at the clock on the wall. "I want everyone to have chapters fifteen and sixteen read by next class. You can expect a quiz on the material. Class dismissed."

I fled the classroom quickly before I could have another confrontation with my professor. I get the feeling that he doesn't like me that much and the last thing I wanted was to have to talk to him again. I headed across campus to the student center. I had an hour before my next class started and I found it pointless to go home. I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning so I figured that I would stop by the student center and pick something up.

I grabbed a bagel and looked around the room for somewhere to sit. For the first time I noticed just how crowded the place actually was. I had never actually seen so many students here at once. Of course that could be because I hardly ever come here. Everyone was crowded around the television and I was rather curious as to what was going on.

I spotted my friend Vince and took a seat next to him. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I figured you would be at the high school." He told me.

"Why would I be at the high school?" I questioned.

"You haven't heard?" He asked incredibly.

"Heard what?" I asked. I was becoming nervous. Did the crowd around the television have anything to do with the high school?

"There are three guys at the high school with guns. The news is reporting that several students and teachers have been shot and the shooters are still inside." He told me.

My eyes grew wide as his words sunk in. "I got to go," I stammered as I got up and raced out to my car.

**Annie's POV **

My stomach churned as we stood outside of the high school. I watched in horror as students were filing out of first story windows. Other worried parents surrounded us and news cameras were everywhere. Why must this be broadcast by every news station? Shouldn't we be shielding our children from this kind of violence? I know the news needs to be reported, but this constant coverage of school shootings must give kids ideas. At the very least, it somehow glorifies this action.

"The shots have stopped. It's been confirmed that those responsible have shot themselves. We're going to clear everyone out of the school and release them to their parents. Then we will be able to get the paramedics inside." Sergeant Michaels informed us.

Eric held me close as some of the first students ran out the front door and rushed towards their parents. My fear grew as neither Simon nor Lucy came out. _Lord, please let them be okay. Just let them be okay. _More students filed out of the school. Simon and Lucy weren't with them either. My stomach knotted tighter with each group that emerged. Where are my babies? Are they hurt? Are they dead? The thoughts swirled in my head. "Eric where are they?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they are fine." He rubbed my back as he held me closer. "We just have to have faith."

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden?" I turned towards the voice. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm Mike's mother. You haven't seen him have you?"

I shook my head. "We haven't seen Lucy or Simon either." My hands were shaking as I thought of the possibilities.

"Let's all just calm down. I'm sure that they are all together and they are all fine." Eric told us as Sergeant Michaels approached us once more.

"Any sign of the kids?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "We didn't run across them when we were evacuating the school. The good news is we haven't come across them in the injured kids either. We're going to look again. We'll check every room and every closet. Don't worry. We'll find them."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. At least they hadn't been found amongst the dead or the injured. Of course that didn't mean that they had found everyone who had been injured. I prayed again. _Please let them be okay. I don't think I could handle it if something happened to either of them. _

"Where are Lucy and Simon?" Matt rushed up to us.

"They are still inside. We think they are with Mike. Sergeant Michaels is doing a complete sweep of the building." Eric answered, calmer than I would have been.

"Pierce?" Matt asked and Eric nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you pick up Ruthie and take her home? Mary has a flight to catch and I need someone to get home and stay with the twins." I told him, my voice cracking.

"Are you going to be okay?" Matt looked at me concerned.

"I'll be fine once I find out that my babies are okay." I told him. "So just go and get Ruthie and watch the twins. We'll call you when we find something out."

**Matt's POV **

Obeying my mother's commands, I headed for Ruthie's school. The parking lot was unusually full as several parents exited the school with their children. I parked the car and headed inside to get Ruthie. I signed the sign out sheet and waited for her to appear in the office. A couple of minutes later, she was by my side and we were heading out of the building.

"What's going on? Why is everyone getting signed out? And why are you here instead of Mom and Dad?" Ruthie questioned me. I didn't think it would be a good idea to explain it to her here.

"Just get in the car." I told her. "I'll explain everything when we get home."

The ride home was silent. I made sure to avoid the high school. The last thing I wanted to do was frighten Ruthie. I wanted to break the news to her gently. I allowed my mind to drift into prayer. _Please let them be okay. I don't know if our family would be able to survive if one of them died. _At least Mike is with them. Or at least everyone thinks he is with them. I wonder if Lucy told him yet. _God, please let her have told him._ Mike would do anything to protect Lucy, especially if he knew she was carrying his child.

We arrived back at the house and were greeted at the door by Mary and Robbie. "Have you heard anything?" I asked them.

"I just got here," Robbie told us. "Some guy told me what happened after class."

"Mom and Dad haven't called." Mary told me. "The twins are upstairs napping. I called the Colonel and told him I was going to stay here a while. He wanted to come out, but I told him to wait and see what happens first."

"You can bet he will be on the next plane out." I told her as we stepped inside.

"Will one of you tell me what is going on here?" Ruthie asked impatiently. I had almost forgotten that she didn't know what was happening with Lucy and Simon. "And where are Lucy and Simon? Shouldn't they be here?"

"Ruthie, why don't we all talk in the living room?" We headed into the living room and sat down. Robbie sat in the chair while Ruthie, Mary, and I took a seat of the sofa.

"Is something wrong with Lucy and Simon?" Ruthie asked.

"We don't know for sure," Mary answered, softly.

"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know?" Ruthie panicked.

"Look Ruthie, someone brought a gun to Simon and Lucy's school." I told her calmly.

"What? So they were shot? They're dead? What?" Ruthie let the tears fall from her eyes.

"We don't know sweetie. The police are inside the school now. A lot of people were hurt. The school was evacuated, but they still can't find Lucy or Simon." I told her gently.

"You're lying…" Ruthie cried. "This is just some cruel joke."

"I wish it was, but it's not. We need to keep praying that they are going to be okay." Mary pulled her into a hug in an attempt to comfort her, but Ruthie pushed away from her and ran up the stairs.

I started to go up after her, but Robbie stopped me. "Let me try."

I didn't have the energy to stop him. I watched him head up the stairs before turning to Mary. "This seems so unreal. Yesterday I was so angry at Lucy because of the baby, now they both may be gone."

"Yeah, it does. I just hope Simon, Lucy, and her baby are okay." Mary answered.

"Me too, but even if they aren't shot, the stress of this whole situation isn't good for Lucy or her baby." I paused, trying to think of something to keep the conversation going. "They can't find Mike either." I told her.

"Lucy was going to tell him about the baby first thing this morning." Mary told me. "Do you think she got to him before the shooting started?"

"I hope so. You know, I really wanted to pound him when I found out what happened with Lucy. Now, I just hope she told him and that they are together and safe." I told her.

"I have a feeling that if Lucy and Simon are with him, then they are safe." Mary told me as Robbie walked back in.

"I tried. She wouldn't talk to me. She said she wanted to be left alone." Robbie sat back in the chair.

I nodded. "We'll give her some time to calm down and I'll try to talk to her again later."

**Please push the little review button and leave me your thoughts. I also want to say Rest in Peace Beverley Garland aka Ginger. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own anything except a copy of the book To Kill a Mockingbird. The actual words that make up the book belong to the talented Harper Lee and 7th heaven and its characters are the creations of Aaron Spelling and Brenda Hampton.

**Chapter 8 **

**Lucy's POV **

I laid my head on Mike's shoulder as he continued to read. I had no idea exactly how long we had been in the closet. I knew that it had to have been a long time because Scout had already beaten up Walter Cunningham and Jem had destroyed Mrs. Dubose's camellias. Boo Radley still hasn't been seen. I was anxious to get out of the closet, but I wasn't going anywhere until I knew it was safe. Of course I had freaked when the shooting started, but I have calmed down since then. I know Mike and Simon are still concerned for the baby and me, but I'm more concerned for our parents. They had to have heard by now. I can only imagine how worried they are right now. It must be hell not knowing if your babies are alive or lying dead in a pool of blood.

"How much longer do you think we are going to be in here?" Simon asked, interrupting Mike's reading. "Not that I'm not enjoying your reading and all; I just don't want to be in here anymore."

"I know what you mean," Mike answered, putting the book down. "I'm starting to loose my voice and I'm getting a little claustrophobic."

"I'm tired too," I admitted, closing my eyes.

"You need to see a doctor." Mike told me.

"I'm fine," I told him. "I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah, but I would feel a lot better if you saw a doctor once we get out of here; just to make sure that the baby is okay." Mike wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed in his embrace.

"The baby is fine. I think I would know if something was wrong." I really didn't want to see a doctor. For one thing, that would mean telling my parents that I was pregnant. I know that I will have to tell them eventually, but being carried away to the hospital in an ambulance isn't how I want to do it. Besides, Dad's heart has probably been through enough today without me springing one more thing on him.

"Maybe so, but it would ease my mind if you saw one. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." Mike kissed the top of my head.

"You are really happy about this aren't you?" I questioned.

"Of course I am. I know we're young, but I think this is a good thing. Three years ago I wanted to take my life. I nearly did. Now I've helped to create a life. Do you know how much of a miracle that is?" Mike explained. "I feel very blessed to be where we are now. Things can always be a lot worse than they are now."

"Yeah, but aren't you scared?" I know I am.

"A little," he admitted. "But nothing is scarier than suicide. I made it through that. Sure, things will be hard, but together we'll make it through this."

I nodded. I knew he had a point, but that didn't put a stop to my fears. What if we end up being terrible parents? What if we totally screw this kid's life up and it ends up resenting us? What if our parents disown us? How would we make it? What if…… My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"It's the police. Is there anyone in there?" I breathed in a sigh of relief as I recognized the voice as Sergeant Michaels.

"Just a second," Simon called back as he rose from his place on the floor. I watched as he turned the lock and opened the door. I noted the blood on the outside of the door as it swung open. The owner of the blood had been moved and I was relieved by that fact.

"Are you guys okay?" Sergeant Michaels asked. "Your parents have been worried sick about you guys."

"We're fine." I answered as Mike helped me to my feet. "Mike saved us."

"Mike and I are fine." Simon answered. "We think Lucy should get checked out by a doctor, just to make sure the baby is okay."

"SIMON!" I scolded. I felt betrayed. I couldn't believe Simon took Mike's side on the doctor issue. More than that, I couldn't believe he had told Sergeant Michaels about the baby as if it were no big deal.

Sergeant Michaels nodded for the paramedic to come our way. He explained my situation to the paramedic before turning back to me. "Your brother's right. You need to be checked out to make sure everything is okay." I guess that was it. I was going to the hospital whether I liked it or not. "Don't worry. Once we're out of here I'll pretend like I don't know a thing."

"Fine," I sighed as the stretcher was brought over. I really didn't see the point of having to be taken out on a stretcher, but I didn't argue. Instead I laid down on it and let them wheel me out of the school, while Simon, Mike, and Sergeant Michaels followed behind us.

I squinted my eyes in an attempt to shield the sunlight out of my eyes. Once my eyes adjusted, I noticed the amount of paramedics that were actually on the scene and I knew that the injured and dead count had to be high. I also noticed that the national media had descended on Glenoak. There weren't many students to be seen, only a number of parents waiting for news on their children. Our parents were among them.

Simon must have noticed them at the same time I did. "Mom!" He shouted and ran towards her. From my position on the stretcher, lying down with my head raised, I saw them embrace. He exchanged a few words with Mom and pointed in my direction before hugging Dad.

Mom was at my side in seconds. She embraced me tightly, planting several kisses on my forehead before turning to the paramedic. "Can I ride with her?" She asked the man. I tried to gauge whether or not Simon told her about the baby. She didn't give any indication that she knew, but I couldn't be sure.

"Of Course," the paramedic told her as we arrived at the ambulance.

I turned back toward Mike and half smiled. "Don't worry. I'll meet you there." He told me and kissed my cheek before I was loaded into the ambulance. My mother stepped inside and grabbed my hand. The doors were shut and moments later we were driving away, sirens blaring.

**Mike's POV **

I watched as Simon ran towards his parents. I smiled as he embraced his mother and pointed in our direction. As Mrs. Camden ran toward Lucy and me, I noticed my own mother standing next to Lucy's father. Mrs. Camden spoke to the paramedic as I smiled and waived at my mother, signaling that I would be over there in a minute. I turned back to Lucy and grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek as the paramedics prepared to load her into the ambulance. "Don't worry. I'll meet you there." I watched as she was loaded in and the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot.

I ran over to my mother and embraced her in a tight hug. "I was so worried that I had lost you again." She sobbed.

"I'm fine." I told her, pulling away.

"And Lucy?" She asked. "Is she okay too."

"She's fine." I told her. My mother breathed a sigh of relief. Lucy had brought her out of her cationic state a few months ago. In the time since, my mother has really come to love Lucy almost as much as I do.

"We're all fine," Simon spoke up. "We're all fine, thanks to Mike. He saved our lives."

I blushed. "I didn't do anything special. I just reacted to what was going on around me."

Sergeant Michaels appeared next to us once more. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I nodded. "Lucy was telling me that she was…" I stopped. I wasn't sure if Lucy wanted me to go ahead and tell her father about the baby. I decided telling her father in the middle of this story probably wouldn't be a good idea. "She was telling me a secret when I saw the shooters enter the hallway. As they continued towards us, I caught the glimmer of the gun in the corner of my eye. I did the only thing I knew to do. I grabbed Lucy and we ran."

"I was just turning the corner when Mike grabbed me by the shirt and dragged me along with him." Simon explained. "Once we turned back around the corner, we heard the shots start."

"I found an empty closet and locked us inside. We called 911, but my cell died in the middle of the call." I explained.

Mr. Camden scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me. "Wait…If you are all fine, then why is Lucy on her way to the hospital?"

"That is a good question." My mother joined him. "What is going on here Mike?"

Simon looked up at the sky, pretending to know nothing. Sergeant Michaels silently slipped away. I decided to look at the ground. "Just for observation." I answered. It wasn't a lie, but of course it wasn't the complete truth either.

"Why don't we all go to the hospital? Mom and Lucy will be looking for us to be there. Besides, you probably need to find a phone to let the rest of the family know we're okay." Simon suggested, hoping his father would drop the questioning and go along with the plan.

No such luck. "Okay, but first one of you is going to tell me what the Lucy, the two of you……." He paused looking to each side of him. "And apparently Sergeant Michaels are hiding."

Simon returned his attention to the sky, leaving me to fend for myself.

"Michael?" My mother questioned, using my given name.

"Okay." I sighed. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out or at the very least not to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you." Mr. Camden stared down at me. "There are too many witnesses."

"I'm not going to make any promises." My mother told me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before letting the words spill from my mouth. "Lucy is……Lucy's pregnant and with the stress of this situation we thought it would be a good idea to have her checked out."

**Annie's POV**

It felt like it was taking them forever to search the school. Not knowing if my babies were okay was driving me crazy. Most of the survivors had already left with their parents and I envied those parents for knowing that their children were okay. Eric was pacing back and forth and I knew this wasn't good for his heart. Mrs. Pierce was sitting on the sidewalk with her head in her hands. She must have been going crazy. She had already lost her husband and had almost lost Mike once before. I imagined that the thought of being alone was running through her head. "They're fine." Eric told us. "They have to be."

I tried to believe what he was saying, but it was getting harder every second. I would believe it when I saw my babies safe and alive. I stared at the front door of the school, praying that it would open and my babies would walk out safe and sound.

After what felt like another eternity, the doors opened and my prayers were answered. "Mom!" Simon ran to me and I met him halfway, hugging him tightly when I reached him.

"Are you okay? I was so worried about you guys. Where is Lucy?" I rambled as I pulled away from the hug.

"I'm fine." Simon answered. "And Lucy's fine too. Thanks to Mike."

I breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that both my babies were okay, but I still wanted to see Lucy to see for myself that she too was okay. "Where is your sister?"

"Okay, but don't panic." Simon pointed across the lawn to a stretcher. "They're taking her to the hospital as a precaution, be she is fine."

As soon as I saw her I ran towards her. Mike was with her and I was relieved to know that he too was okay. I embraced Lucy in my arms and kissed the top of her head repeatedly. I wasn't sure why she needed to go the hospital as a precaution, but I did know I wanted to ride with her. "Can I ride with her?" I asked the paramedic.

"Of course," he answered and I turned my attention back to Lucy.

I watched closely as Mike kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll meet you there." As Lucy was loaded into the ambulance I couldn't help but think that something was going on between the two of them. I stepped inside and grabbed Lucy's hand as the doors closed and we pulled out of the parking lot. Lucy squeezed my hand tight as the paramedic started an IV and then began to ask Lucy questions.

"How old are you sweetie?" The woman paramedic asked.

"Eighteen." Lucy answered.

The next question made my heart skip a beat. "How many weeks pregnant are you?"

My eyes grew wide as the words sank in. Pregnant? My Lucy, pregnant? Of course it all made sense: her "stomach virus," Mary's visit, the cheek kiss from Mike. I swallowed hard and looked down at Lucy. I knew I should be angry, but I just couldn't be. I was just so glad that she was okay and nothing else mattered at the moment.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked up at me regretfully. She looked back at the paramedic. "Six weeks," she answered and then looked back at me as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Mom." She mouthed as more tears fell.

"It's going to be okay," I kissed the top of her head and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Everything will be fine. We will all get through this together." I smiled and squeezed her hand. Sure, my teenage daughter was pregnant, but she was alive and that was what was important.

**Eric's POV **

My heart sunk as Mike's words sunk in. Lucy being pregnant was the last thing I had expected him to say. Of course none of that really mattered at the moment. Lucy was alive and that was my main concern. I was actually quite happy to be an expectant grandfather. Well, maybe not happy, but relived that Lucy could still make me a grandfather.

"How long have you known this?" I questioned Simon. I knew that this had to be what Mary and Lucy were hiding and I couldn't help but wonder who else knew about this.

"I just found out today." Simon answered. "In the closet."

"And you?" I questioned Mike.

"She told me this morning. She made me look away when I told her and that's how I ended up seeing the gun."

I pulled the young man into a hug as tears sprang into my eyes. "I don't know how I will be able to repay you for saving my children. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. If there is anything, anything at all, we can do for you, just let us know."

"You don't have to do anything. I love Lucy and I would do anything to protect her." He told me as we pulled away. "But like I said, if you really want to do something for me, I would appreciate you not killing me."

"Why would I want to kill you?" I asked him. He looked surprised and I wondered exactly what I was missing.

"When I said that Lucy was pregnant, I thought you understood that I am the one who is responsible for her being that way." I smiled as he said this and the words sank in. I don't know why I hadn't realized what he was saying before. It seems so obvious now. After thinking it over for a few more seconds, I smiled wider. I was genuinely thrilled that he was the father of Lucy's baby. He is by far the best guy she has gone out with, even if he did get her pregnant.

"You're what?" Mrs. Pierce questioned her son.

"I got Lucy pregnant." Mike simplified his explanation for his mother. He looked back at me. "Why are you smiling? Shouldn't you be angry at me? At us?"

"Probably," I answered. "But I can't be. You're both alive and that's all that matters. And knowing that you're the father is, well, comforting. I know Lucy and the baby will be well taken care of."

"Wait." Mrs. Pierce commanded. "How did this happen? You told me that you and Lucy were just friends."

Mike sighed. "It's a long story and Lucy and I will tell it to you later. Right now, I think we should head to the hospital. Today has been really stressful for Lucy and I know that isn't good for the baby. I just want to get to the hospital and make sure our baby is okay."

I nodded and Mrs. Pierce seemed to agree as well. "Alright, let's go. When Lucy get's home we will all sit down and discuss what we're going to do."

**Please push the little review button and leave me your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 9 **

**Lucy's POV**

The ride to the hospital was quiet. After my mother discovered that I was pregnant all conversation stopped. I don't think she knew what to say and I was thankful for the fact. I mean, how uncomfortable would it have been to have to have had that conversation in front of the EMT? I will be a bad enough conversation when we are all alone.

Once we arrived at the hospital, I was immediately taken back to the emergency room and placed in an exam room. The nurse took my vitals before leaving, explaining that Uncle Hank would be in soon to check up on me. Once we were alone, my mother finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" She asked, standing next to me. She carefully grabbed the blanket that had been placed over me and pulled it up to my shoulders.

"Am I okay?" I questioned. "I was wondering if you and Dad are okay. Today couldn't have been good for his heart."

"We're both fine." Mom answered. "What about you?"

"Mom, I'm fine," I explained. "Really, this is all so unnecessary. Mike just thought that the baby should be checked out and for some reason everyone is taking his side."

"You've been under more stress today than anyone should have to deal with in an entire lifetime," she kissed the top of my head. "That isn't good for you or your child. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"You're taking his side too?"

"It's not about taking sides. It's about doing what is best for you." Mom explained.

"Don't you think I would know if something was wrong with my baby?" I asked.

"It's not always that simple," she explained. "You need to relax and let Hank exam you so that there will be no doubt that the baby is okay. Why are you so against this? Don't you care if your child is okay?"

"Of course I care," I sighed. "It's just that, all those kids were shot and I know some of them were probably killed. It makes me feel guilty taking a doctor away from one of them. My problems aren't that bad in comparison." I told her as tears threatened my eyes. The day's events still amazed me. I just don't understand why anyone would want to shoot someone else.

"Sweetheart, you are not taking a doctor away from them. I'm sure how much an OBGYN would be able to help them, so stop worrying." She told me.

"I guess," I answered. I looked up at her, my mind wandering. "Are you disappointed?"

"I'm going to reserve judgment until I know the whole story," she smiled softly at me. "Right now, I'm just happy that you, Simon, and Mike are all okay. Everything else we can deal with in due time."

"You can thank Mike for us being okay. He saved us. I hope you won't be too hard on him for our current situation. Really, it was mostly my fault." I told her as I thought back to my baby. Mom was being calm about this, but I still wasn't sure about how Dad will react. "How am I going to tell Dad about this? He'll probably hate me."

"Let's not think about that right now," Mom kissed the top of my head once again. "Besides, once he gets to the hospital someone will tell him and he will never hate you."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you guys. I wanted to invite Mike over tonight and the two of us explain it to you together. Matt was supposed to help us."

"Matt? Who else knows about this?"

"Mike, of course, and then Matt, Mary, and Simon." I answered. "I only found out this weekend when Mary took me to the free clinic."

Mom nodded. "If I am guessing right, I would say that either Simon or Mike has already told your father. I'm sure he made one of them tell him why you were going to the hospital." She sighed. "Still, that should be the least of your worries right now. I'm sure that Eric will just be relieved that you are alive."

"I hope so."

"I know so," she told me as we heard the knock on the door. "Come in."

I was expecting Uncle Hank to walk in, but instead it was Dad and Mike. I was actually a little relieved. I was starting to worry that Mike had told Dad and Dad had actually killed him before coming to the hospital.

Mike immediately came to my side and held my hand. "Has the doctor been in yet?"

"No," I smiled weekly at him. "We're still waiting. I'm glad you're here."

"I hope you don't mind, but I told your dad about the baby." Mike told me and kissed my cheek.

"Actually, I kind of hassled it out of him. I was worried about you." Dad stood next to Mom and bent down and kissed my forehead. What is with all these people kissing me? I'm fine. "Thank God you're okay."

"I'm sorry Dad," I told him, glancing over at Mom. She was giving me the 'I told you so' look.

"Don't apologize. Let's just think about what's happening right now. We'll talk about you and Mike tomorrow."

"Where is Simon?" Mom asked.

"Well after Mike told me Lucy was with child, I took Mike's mother home and then I dropped Simon off at the house. I explained everything to Matt, Mary, and Robbie and they are going to stay with the kids."

"How were they getting along?" Mom asked.

"Mary decided to stay in Glenoak and apparently the Colonel is on the way. She promised to call him and assure him that everyone is fine. We'll keep our fingers crossed that he listens and decides to stay in Buffalo after all. Ruthie was upset, but she feels much better now that she knows everyone is fine. Robbie is fixing dinner and the twins are asleep." Dad explained.

"Did you tell Ruthie everything?" I asked.

"I told her that you were fine and the hospital was a precaution," he answered. I didn't know whether to be relieved or not. I know it's my responsibility to tell Ruthie, but I almost wish Dad would have told her instead. When Mary was exiled to Buffalo Ruthie was angry with her for a long time. Since then Ruthie has relied on me to be the good role model in her life. How is she going to react when she discovers that, I too am a disappointment?

The door opened and Hank stepped inside. "Thank goodness you're alright. What about Simon? Is he okay as well?"

"Simon's fine," Dad answered. "I dropped him off at the house."

"Good," Hank turned to me. "I take it you told them."

"Not exactly me, but yeah they know." I told him. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Okay just roll your shirt up a bit and I'll get the ultrasound machine set up."

I pulled the blanket off of me and adjusted my clothes enough to expose my stomach. Thankfully, I wasn't showing yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time before I would be. I slightly jumped as I felt the cool jelly hit my warm stomach.

"Are you okay?" Hank looked at me.

"Cold," I answered.

"I'm sorry about that," Hank apologized as he rubbed my stomach with the ultra sound machine. A few moments later an image appeared on the screen. I looked at the image and was a bit overwhelmed. "Okay," Hank pointed at the screen. "Here is the fetus. There isn't any bleeding. According to your chart, you blood pressure is normal. Are you in any pain?"

"No," I answered.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Everything is fine. Everything is developing normally." Hank told us as he printed a picture of the screen and handed it to me. He wiped the jelly off of my stomach and looked back up at me. "I would like to keep you overnight though, just to make sure that you are completely out of the woods."

"Do I have to?" I complained. "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"Listen to what he says," Mike told me. "I can stay with you if you want me to."

"Well I certainly don't want to stay alone," I sighed, giving in. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Great," Hank said. "I'll go take care of the paper work and we'll get you all set." He left the room and I glanced over at my parents.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"You just can't let it go can you?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "Not until we all talk about it."

"Please, just stop worrying about it. This isn't good for you or the baby." Dad told me, hugging me tight for the first time since we were found in the closet. "I know it's in your persona to worry about everything, but just for tonight, let it go."

"Your father is right. Right now you need to calm down and get some rest. It's been a long day." Mom scolded me.

"I'll try," I promised.

"Will you two be okay here tonight?" Dad asked.

"I would rather be at home, but as long as Mike stays with me, I'll be fine. We'll both be fine." I answered. I glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's getting late. You guys should probably get home and get some rest. I'm sure it's been a stressful day for you too. Are you sure your heart is okay Dad?"

"My heart is strong." He kissed my head again.

"Alright," Mom sighed. "Once you get settled in a room, your father and I will go so you can get some rest."

"Could you call my mom and let her know where I am?" Mike asked. I can't believe how sweet he is being. If he keeps acting like this I am going to fall in love.

"Sure," Dad answered. "And I'll invite her over to the house tomorrow so we can all talk."

A nurse entered with a wheelchair and Mike helped me off of the exam table. The nurse wheeled me up to my room on the second floor. It was a double room and one of the beds was already occupied by a girl from our school; Ashley Fields, a member of the exclusive 'A' list.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Dad asked one final time.

"I'll be fine," I yawned. "Mike will take care of me."

"Okay," Mom kissed me one final time. "We'll be back first thing in the morning."

"We love you Luce," Dad kissed me as well.

"I love you too," I answered as they walked out the door.

"You should get some rest. It's been a long day, you have to be exhausted." Mike told me, gently running his hand through my hair.

"I couldn't go to sleep right now if I tried." I answered. "My parents seemed calm. How did my dad take it when you told him?"

"He was relieved that you are okay. I guess he figured that pregnant was better than dead."

"Maybe, but will he still feel that way in the morning?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that everything will work out okay." Mike comforted you. "I'll always be there for you and I'm going to make sure that everything works out."

I smiled. I think I could be falling for him. "Do you think all of this is still on the news?"

"It's on every station," Ashley answered from the bed next to me. "I had to turn it off. There is only so much one person can take. It all seems so unreal; I just couldn't watch anymore."

"Yeah," Mike answered understanding. "Are you okay? I mean, are you hurt badly?"

"I'm okay. The bullet just grazed my shoulder." Ashley answered. I noticed the bandage on her shoulder and reminded me of when my father had been shot a couple of years ago. "I was lucky. A lot of other people on the list were hurt much worse."

"What list?" I asked. There was a list.

"It's on the news. The reporters are saying that the police opened those guys' lockers and they found a hit list." Ashley told us.

"Hit list?" Mike asked. "They must have really thought this out."

Ashley nodded. "I've heard that it was mostly the 'A' list kids. Apparently a bunch of the 'A' list boys were bullying the shooters, so they decided that all of the popular kids were bad and must be punished."

"What kind of logic is that? A few popular kids pick on you, so you kill everyone? That doesn't make any sense." Mike pointed out. "Lucy tried to defend those guys and in return they wanted to shoot her." My stomach churned. I now realized what those guys meant by 'take me out of their business.' If only I could have realized it sooner.

"It's messed up I know." Ashley said. "I don't even think I said a word to them. Nothing about this day has made any sense. I just want to go to sleep and forget that today ever happened."

Mike turned back to me. "You really should try to get some sleep too. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I sighed. He was probably right. Talking to our parents was going to be hard and I am going to need all the sleep I can get. "I guess you're right." I closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Please push the little review button and leave me your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 10 **

**Lucy's POV**

"Are you ready to go home?" Dad asked as a nurse wheeled me out of my hospital room.

"I was ready last night," I smiled. "Is the wheelchair really necessary?" I didn't understand why they insisted on carting me out in a wheelchair. It wasn't as if I couldn't walk. In fact I would have preferred to.

"I'm sorry, but it's hospital policy," the nurse told me. It's a stupid policy if you ask me. You would think that if someone was weak enough to be taken out to the car in a wheelchair, then they probably aren't well enough to be going home.

The ride to the house was mostly quiet. It was just Dad, Mike, and me. Well, that is until we picked up Mike's mom for our 'big talk.' I silently wondered if this was what was considered the calm before the storm. Thinking about the conversation we would have at home almost made me wish I could have stayed at the hospital. Sure our parents were calm last night, but how would they react today?

Mike's mom eyed me the entire way home. I wondered what could be going through her mind. I had no idea what her beliefs were on the subject of sex and to be honest, I was a little frightened to find out. I didn't really know her that well and the only time we had spoken was when she asked me to have Mike put her in a hospital. I thought she was grateful that I had helped her and Mike become close again. I wonder what she thinks of me now.

When we arrived home, everyone was waiting at the front door to meet us. Ruthie immediately embraced me in a hug. "I was so worried about you. I thought that I may have lost my sister forever."

"I'm fine," I hugged her back.

"If you are fine then why did you have to spend the night in the hospital?" Ruthie asked.

I wasn't exactly ready to tell her yet, but I knew I couldn't put it off much longer. After a few seconds I decided to go ahead and bite the bullet. I kneeled down to her level and looked in her eyes. "Ruthie," I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "I'm going to have a baby. I spent the night in the hospital so that the doctors could make sure that my baby was okay."

""You're going to have a baby!" Ruthie yelled at me. "How did this happen? You don't even have a boyfriend, so who is the father?"

"I am." Mike told her gently.

"You?" She eyed him before turning back to me. "I can't believe this. I can't believe you. I looked up to you. I thought you were more responsible than that, but you're nothing but a loser. I don't even know you anymore!" Ruthie screamed, storming up the stairs.

"Ruthie wait," I pleaded. "Just let me explain."

"Not for you!" She shouted as I heard our bedroom door slam shut. I sighed, knowing she was right. I am a major loser for letting this happen.

"I'll see if I can talk to her," Mary hurried up the stairs after her.

"Why don't you all head upstairs. Your father and I need to speak with Lucy and Mike alone," Mom told the others.

"Sure," Matt answered as he, Robbie, and Simon gathered the twins and headed upstairs.

I sighed again. This was just great. Now that all of the witnesses have been taken care of, who knows what our parents may do to us.

"Let's head into the living room," Dad suggested. We followed him in and Mike and I sat down on the sofa. Our mothers sat down on the sofa across from us. Dad closed the sliding doors and sat down on the single chair next to Mike and me. He stared intently at us for minutes before finally speaking. "I'm not sure I even know where to begin. We were under the impression that the two of you were just friends."

"We are just friends," I told them, knowing that the statement would probably make things worse.

"We're just two best friends who made a mistake one night," Mike added.

"When did this happen?" Mom asked calmly. No one was yelling yet. I hoped that it would stay that way, but I certainly wasn't expecting it to.

I sighed, looking over at her. "Remember that night when I came home late?" I asked and Mom nodded. "It was then."

"You lied to me?" Mom asked, surprised. "You told me that the two of you were talking and ended up falling asleep."

"We did talk and we did fall asleep. We just made a mistake in between those two things," I told her. I absentmindedly wondered how long it would take Dad to counter with the old 'a lie by omission is still a lie' line. My parents live by that mantra and they love to bring it up at every opportunity. Why should now be any different?

"A lie by omission is still a lie Luce. You know that," Dad told me. That didn't take long. "What happened to saving sex for marriage? You made that promise to me and to God. How could you break it so easily?"

I sighed. "It wasn't easy. It wasn't something I planned, or something he planned. It just happened. I know that is cliché, but that is how it happened."

"Nothing just happens Luce," Mom argued. "How did you go from talking to having sex?"

"It was all my fault Mrs. Camden. I started the whole thing. If you want to blame someone, blame me, but don't blame Lucy." Mike explained, even though it was more my fault than his. "I kissed her first and that is how it all started."

"It wasn't his fault," I told them. "He may have kissed me first, but I started undressing him first. That's when things got serious."

Dad rubbed his temple and sighed. "First of all, it was both of your faults. Secondly, you have both convienantly avoided the question, so I will ask again. How did this happen? How did talking turn into sex?"

"It was like I told Mom. I went over to Mike's to talk about Sara," I explained.

"You could have talked to me," Dad told me. "I thought you knew that."

"I know that. It's just that, I feel more comfortable talking about her with someone who isn't related to me. I love you guys, but when it comes to Sara's death, you all suffocate me. It was just easier to talk with Mike."

"I guess I can understand that," Dad nodded. "Please continue."

"It wasn't a good day for me either," Mike began. "I was already upset when Lucy showed up at the house. It was the anniversary of Dad's death and I was feeling down. Anyway, Lucy showed up and we figured that we both could use someone to talk to. I invited her in and we went up to my room to talk."

"Why didn't you talk downstairs?" Mike's mom asked sternly. "Didn't it occur to you that going upstairs may not be a good idea?"

"We didn't talk downstairs because you were mourning downstairs. I didn't want to disturb you." Mike answered, "And no, I never considered that it would be a bad idea. We only planned on talking. I didn't realize it would turn into more."

"What happened when you went upstairs?" Mom asked.

"We talked about Mike's dad and Sara. We talked about how they died and how we wished things were different," I explained.

"We were crying. Lucy was hysterical so I pulled her into a hug. When we pulled away, I looked into her eyes and I had to kiss her." Mike explained to our parents. "I didn't mean for things to go any further."

"I had been feeling numb the entire day. That kiss made me feel alive again. I was able to forget about my problems and I didn't want to go back to the dark place I had been in the whole day. I did the only thing I could think of to keep that feeling." I took a few breaths before continuing. "I started to undress him. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. At the time, I didn't care. I just wanted to feel something, anything that would let me know that I was still alive."

"And how do you feel now?" Dad asked. "Did it not occur to you that what you were doing could have very serious consequences?"

"I feel stupid now," I answered. "I wasn't thinking about consequences then. I wasn't thinking about anything except getting what I wanted at the time."

"What about protection? In your stupidity, did either of you even bother to try to use protection?" Mike's mom asked. Silly question if you ask me. If we had thought about protection, we probably wouldn't be in this situation.

"I didn't plan on having sex with anyone," Mike explained once more. "As far as I knew, I didn't have any reason to need condoms or any other form of protection."

"Neither did I. Even if I had wanted or planned to have sex, how would I get something like that? Everyone in town knows you," I looked at my father. "Besides, as you already pointed out, I promised to wait until marriage. Having condoms would have made having sex more tempting."

"At this point, what difference does that make? You gave into the temptation anyway." Mom raised her voice at me.

"And there is nothing I regret more," I turned to Mike. "It's not that I regret anything having to do with you, I just regret that I disobeyed God's will."

"I understand," Mike told me. "I kind of realized that after you stormed out of my room that night."

"Stormed out?" Dad asked.

"After we…….sinned, we fell asleep. When I woke up, I freaked out and ran out of the house," I answered even though that part wasn't really any of his business.

"If this whole thing scared you so bad, why didn't you come to me?" Dad asked.

"I couldn't talk to you about that. It scared me to even think about what you would say if I told you I had sex." I sighed loudly. "Looking back, maybe I should have said something, but it's a little late to change that now."

"Yes it is. Now you're going to have an innocent little child to take care of," Mom told us. "Have you thought about how the two of you are going to handle this?"

"I know that what we did was a mistake," Mike began. "But I also think that God had his reason for letting us lose control. Lucy and I haven't really talked about what we were going to do, but I know I want to keep the baby."

I couldn't say I was all that surprised. Mike was an emotional guy who valued his family more than anything else. "I want to keep the baby too. I couldn't imagine having someone else raise my child. I know it will be hard, but I think we can make it work."

"Make it work how?" Dad asked. "Are you two going to start a relationship together and get married? Or are you going to raise this baby as friends?"

"As friends," Mike answered. "I won't lie, I love Lucy. I really do. I also know that she's not there yet, and may never get there. Either way, I want us to always be friends and I want us to be able to raise this child together. That's all that matters, our baby. As far as a relationship goes, if it's meant to happen, it will happen on its own."

I looked at the floor and smiled. After everything that has happened, he still loves me. Still, he had a point about the friends thing. "I agree with Mike, we need to make things work as friends first and worry about the other stuff later."

"And how are you going to make it work as friends? Babies take a lot of time and money." Mike's mom pointed out.

"Well, I do have a good job," Mike started.

"I could get a job too," I added.

"Okay that's a start," Mom stated. "What about when the baby is born? Where will you live?"

"Mike and I could share custody," I suggested. "We could fix up the garage apartment like we've been planning. I just don't want to be shipped to Buffalo."

"We're not going to ship you to Buffalo," Dad assured me.

"That's a relief." I smiled.

"Actually," Mike began. "I was thinking that the two of you could move in with me. Our house is huge and since it is just Mom and me, there is plenty of room for a nursery and for each of us to have our own room."

"That would be okay with me, if it's okay with the Camdens" Mike's mom stated. "That house is much too lonely."

"I suppose that could work," Dad agreed. "What about school?"

"I could put it off for a year, and then maybe we could afford daycare." I suggested.

"One semester. I want you in college next spring," Mom told me. "If you need babysitting, I would be happy to help you."

"As would I," Mike's mom agreed.

"Okay, one semester," I agreed with them.

"So then it's settled. You will both work and after the baby is born, you will move in with Mike," Dad smiled.

"I'm glad we were able to work things out," I told them. "I know how disappointed you must be in me, in us. I just want you to know how sorry I am for all of this."

"I'm sorry too," Mike apologized.

"It's okay," Dad sighed. "Yes, we're disappointed, but it's okay. Things could be a lot worse right now. When you think about everything that happened yesterday, a baby isn't the worst thing that could happen."

My mind traveled back to the shooting. "Mike and I haven't heard any news. My hospital roommate said something about a hit list, but we haven't heard anything about how many people were hurt."

"Not counting the shooters, there were seven dead students, three dead teachers, and fifteen others injured," Mom told us. "The police haven't released any names yet."

I felt a tear roll down my eyes. Dad was right. A child isn't the worst thing that could have happened.

**Please push the little review button and leave me your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 11**

**Mike's POV**

Two weeks. I can't believe it has already been two weeks. Two whole weeks since everything went to hell. I've lost track of the number of funerals and remembrance services I've attended during the last couple of weeks. It's not just the funerals that bother me. It's the media as well. How long do they plan on staying in Glenoak anyway? If I have to hear one more psychoanalysis of why those guys did what they did, I am going to scream. How many shrinks could possibly be left for them to interview? I know I've already seen my doctor giving his opinion. Can't we all just be left alone so we can get on with our lives? All I want to do is go to school and help Lucy through her pregnancy.

Speaking of school, we all start back today. Not back to Kennedy of course, as it remains a crime scene, but to a different school across town. Kennedy High School officials split the student body up into groups and directed each group to a temporary high school nearby. Luckily Lucy, Simon, and I all ended up at the same school, King High School.

"Well, here we are," I looked over at Lucy as we stood in front of our new school.

"Here we are," Lucy repeated. "Is anyone else as nervous as I am?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I always get nervous when I have to meet new people."

"Yeah, but at least you guys have each other," Simon pointed out. "I don't have anyone. I had finally found my place in high school and now I'm back at the beginning again."

"You're not at the beginning. You have me and you have Lucy." I tried to comfort him, but I wasn't sure how much I was accomplishing.

"You have us too," I heard a female voice from behind us. We turned around to see an older girl and a younger boy staring back at us.

"Keisha!" Lucy screamed and the two girls hugged each other. "I didn't know you guys went here."

"After the redistricting last summer, we wound up here," she explained.

"Hey Simon," the young man high fived Simon. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has," Simon answered. "What's been up man?"

"Nothing really, just school." The boy answered. "We're sorry to hear about your school, but we were glad to hear that you guys are okay."

"Thanks," Simon answered. "It was scary, but we made it through."

"So," Keisha started. "Who is your friend?"

"I'm Mike," I answered extending my hand. "I'm Lucy's………………friend." I wasn't sure what Lucy wanted me to say. I wanted to be able to say boyfriend, but at this point that seems like more of a fantasy.

"I'm Keisha and this is my younger brother Nigel." She shook my hand. "Our families are good friends with the Camdens. Our fathers graduated from the ministry together."

"Actually, Mike's not just my friend," Lucy began. Please God, let her say I'm her boyfriend. "He's the father of my baby." I was a little surprised she admitted it; I figured she would want to keep that news quiet until the last possible second.

"You're having a baby?" Keisha asked, surprised. "How did this happen?

"It's a long story. I'll explain everything to you later." Lucy answered. "I just don't think its right to hide things from friends."

"That's cool," Nigel answered. "We won't tell anyone else unless you want us to."

"What do your parents think of this?" Keisha asked.

"They are actually being pretty cool about it," Lucy answered. "I think they are just happy that we are not dead."

"Yeah, I can see why they would be so relieved." Keisha nodded.

"Is Ruthie still angry with you?" I asked. In all my visits to the Camden's the last couple of weeks, I hadn't seen Ruthie once.

"She's still upset with me. Poor Mary has been stuck playing mediator," Lucy answered.

"How is Mary doing?" Nigel asked.

"She's doing better," Simon asked. "She has pulled out of debt and moved back to the house."

"I'm glad she's doing better." Keisha told them.

"So," I asked casually. "How are you feeling this mourning?"

"Not to great," Lucy answered. "I spent most of the morning throwing up. I was finally able to stop long enough to get dressed and make it to school."

"I'm sorry you feel so bad," I apologized. I hated seeing her feel so lousy, especially since it was half my fault that she was feeling that way. I looked at my watch and sighed. "Well, it's five minutes 'till. I guess we should go in. What class do you guys have first?"

"I have Algebra with a Mr. Melton," Simon looked down at his schedule.

"Come on man, I'll show you where it's at." Nigel told Simon and the two headed inside the school.

"I have Social Studies," Lucy answered. "You?"

"Same here," I answered. "Mr. McGuire?"

"Yep."

"That's my first class too," Keisha offered. "I'll walk with you."

I took a deep breath and grabbed Lucy's hand as we walked inside the school. Keisha led us into the classroom on the first floor. We took our seats and waited for the rest of the class to file in. I was a little nervous about the stares we would be getting. I was used to being gossiped about and stared at, but not out of sympathy.

Once the bell rang and the other students settles, the teacher appeared. As I had expected, we received their sympathetic looks and I could tell that Lucy was annoyed by them. She didn't like it when the students at Kennedy were talking about us going to Homecoming together, so I could imagine how she was feeling now. I stared at the teacher, waiting for him to begin. He was a tall, middle-aged man with brown hair and a moustache. He wore glasses that were attached to a chain around his neck like a little old lady.

"Good morning class," he greeted us as he stood in front of his desk. "And welcome those of you joining us from Kennedy High School." He looked directly at Lucy and me. That is when I noticed that we were the only Kennedy students in this class. "Why don't the two of you introduce yourself?"

I stood next to my desk. "I'm Mike Pierce," I introduced myself. "I'm a senior from Kennedy High School."

"Lucy Camden," Lucy stood next to me. "I'm a senior too."

"Was it scary?" A boy from the front of the class asked.

The girl behind him slapped him on the back of the head. "What do you think?" She asked him sarcastically.

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Ow! I was just asking."

I decided to answer the question, hoping it would be the end of the questioning. "Of course it was scary." I answered. "It was one of the scariest things I've ever witnessed."

"Did you see the shooters?" Another girl asked. "Did they shoot at you personally?"

So much for no more questions. "I saw them," I answered. "I saw their guns so I grabbed Lucy and ran."

"You guys are dating?" Another guy asked.

"We're just friends," Lucy answered as we sat back down in our chairs.

"Did you know the shooters?" The boy behind me asked.

"I didn't," I answered.

"I knew of them," Lucy answered.

"Did you lose a lot of friends?"

"Andrew, I don't think that is an appropriate question to ask. I'm sure the pain is still very real." Mr. McGuire scolded.

"Sorry," Andrew apologized.

Mr. McGuire continued. "Why don't we move away from the personal questions and discuss what we can do to prevent tragedies like these from happening." Thank You. Talking about prevention would be a lot better than talking about personal loss.

"Okay," Andrew agreed. "What can we do to stop school violence?"

"You tell me," Mr. McGuire continued. He wrote the words: 'what I can do to stop school violence' on the board and turned back to us. "Any suggestions?" Several hands raised and Mr. McGuire pointed to a blonde girl sitting next to the window. "Amy."

"We could report any threats that are made," Amy suggested and Mr. McGuire wrote it on the board.

"But who can we report them to?"

"Good question Justin." Mr. McGuire looked back at us. "You can report any threats to a teacher, a school official, a police officer, or anyone else in authority. There is also a school violence hotline you can call at any time. What else can we do?" More hands rose. "Nathan."

"We can keep a look out for warning signs that a kid could be a shooter." The brown headed boy answered and Mr. McGuire wrote his suggestion under Amy's.

"But what are the warning signs?" Keisha asked.

"According to the news, some warning signs include: cruelty to animals, a morbid fascination with death and violence, threat making, having uncontrollable anger, and feeling that others around you have no rights. A lot of times shooters have social problems such as being picked on or pushed around." Mr. McGuire explained. "But just because someone displays a couple of those characteristics, it doesn't necessarily make them a shooter. However, it is good to remember them as a preventative measure. What else can we do? Jennifer?"

"We can stop picking on each other so no one feels that they need to shoot anyone." Jennifer answered and Mr. McGuire added it to the list.

"That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Why not Sean?" Mr. McGuire asked.

"I don't see how shooting someone is better than being picked on. So these guys are picked on and then they shoot their tormentors. Then what? The way I see it, that only leaves two options: either they die themselves or they go to prison, where they will be picked on more than they are at school. So what is the logic in it all?"

"I think a lot of shooters don't think things through. They are too busy planning out how they are going to get revenge and they don't even think about the consequences. I think they are so anger filled that they don't stop and think that if they take revenge, things would be a lot worse for everyone, including themselves." A small red headed girl explained her theory.

"That could be part of it, Cyndi." Mr. McGuire nodded his head.

"But would they really get picked on more in prison?" Justin asked. "If a guy is in prison for murder, are the other inmates really going to mess with him or her?"

"But in prison, the shooter wouldn't have his gun," I answered. I had been content to just listen to the conversation, but I found my mouth moving before I could stop it. "For the most part, those other prisoners are going to be older and tougher than the shooter."

"Yo, in my opinion if a guy isn't tough enough to handle a little teasing, he probably isn't tough enough to handle jail. So why do it? Why not just tell a teacher that they are being picked on? Shooting someone makes you more of a coward than a tough guy."

"Good Question Bradley," Mr. McGuire nodded.

"I think that those kids feel that if they tell someone, the teasing will get worse," Lucy suggested. "They keep everything inside and the anger builds from there."

"Could be," Mr. McGuire nodded. "Are there any other suggestions?" No one raised their hand. "So what we can do to stop school violence is stop teasing others, look for warning signs that a student could be a shooter, and report any threats to an authority figure." The bell rang signaling the end of class and the students filed out of class. "Have a nice day," Mr. McGuire called as we reach the hallway.

**Please push the little review button and leave me your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 12**

**Lucy's POV**

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Mom asked as we sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Yes. I'm sure," I answered. How many times is she going to ask me that? It's starting to drive me bananas. "Mike is going with me. We'll be fine."

"Why can't we both go with you? I want to be there for you," Mom begged. Why was this so important to her?

"Mom, I love you and I'm glad that you want to be there for me, but I really feel like this is something Mike and I should do alone." I tried to explain my feelings without hurting hers. "It's not like you let anyone other than Dad go with you to the doctor when you were pregnant with the twins. Mike and I need to face the responsibility on our own."

"I think what your father and I did was a different situation from what you are going through, but if you and Mike would rather go alone, then so be it." Mom conceded, but I could tell that she wasn't happy about it. "When is he picking you up?"

"He should be here anytime," I answered. I was anxious to get to our appointment. I was hoping to find out the baby's due date and maybe even get to hear the heartbeat.

"Lucy, Mike's here," Simon yelled from the living room.

I rose from the table, kissed Mom on the cheek, and followed Simon's voice into the living room. Mike was waiting for me by the front door. I couldn't help but check him out. He was wearing tight blue jeans and a black button up shirt. I can't deny the fact that he was looking good.

"Are you ready to go?" Mike asked opening the door for me.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "Let's go. I'm actually really excited about this."

"Me too." He followed me out the door and to his car. "I can't wait either." He opened the door for me and I got in. I love how Mike is such a gentleman, unlike Andrew Nayloss. Where did I ever find that loser? Let the Ohio girl have Andrew. It doesn't matter if we're together or not, I've found the real prize in Mike.

"I really want to find out the sex of our baby," Mike smiled at me as he started the engine.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not far enough along to find out the sex." I told him.

"Next visit?" He asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, maybe." I answered. I was relived that Mike was so excited about the baby. A lot of girls aren't as lucky as I am and end up having to do everything on their own.

He nodded as he turned his head to back out of the driveway. "I guess I can wait a few more weeks."

"You don't have any other choice," I told him looking out the window. "Maybe we should wait until the baby is born and be surprised."

Mike's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't really make me wait that long would you?"

I grinned at his response. "Well, my parents waited to find out. Don't you think it would be more exciting to wait?"

"No I don't," he squeaked.

"Okay," I shook my head at him, still smiling. "I guess we can find out when the baby is developed enough."

We arrived at the clinic a few minutes later. Mike once again opened my door for me and we walked inside together. I signed myself in and we sat down together. Unlike the last time I visited the clinic, I didn't care that a lot of people were staring at me, judging me for my stupidity. I had since become used to the idea of becoming a mother and now the thought made me feel warm inside. So what if everyone thought I was a dirty teenage mother? I knew the truth and was happy. That is all that matters.

"Lucy Camden," the nurse that hates Matt called my name. Well, Matt said she hates him anyway. Mike and I followed her back to the exam room. "Please step up on the scale," I did as I was asked. I turned my head, not wanting to see the scale. I knew I had gained weight. I was actually a little concerned because it seemed to me that I had put on a lot of weight for this point in my pregnancy. Even so I didn't want to know the exact number. It would be to depressing.

"Please don't tell me how much I weigh. I just want to know if it is a normal weight for how far along I am." I explained to the nurse.

"For your height, your weight is fine for this point in your pregnancy." The nurse told me and directed me to sit on the exam table. She then took my blood pressure and wrote in down before heading for the door. "Tell your brother I said hello," she told me as she closed the door behind her.

"Why didn't you want to know your weight?" Mike asked. Men can be so clueless sometimes.

"Because I know that I have gained weight and I really don't want to be reminded of the fact," I explained.

"Who cares if you have gained weight? You're pregnant; you're supposed to gain weight." Mike smiled at me. "Anyway, it doesn't matter because I still think you are beautiful."

Chills went down my spine. He always makes me feel so special. Hopefully things will be able to work themselves out between us. I'm still so confused about my feelings for him. He says the sweetest things to me and I think I really could be falling for him. On the other hand, I like that we are just friends and I wouldn't want a romantic relationship to put that in jeopardy, especially since we will soon have a baby to raise together. "That's sweet," I choked out as my face turned red.

"Are you ready for me?" Hank knocked on the door as he entered.

"Yeah," I answered. "I was hoping to find out when I am due. I know I should probably already have figured that out by now, but things have been so crazy lately, I hadn't really thought about it until this morning."

"We can do that," Hank closed the door and looked over at me. "Where's Annie? I figured she would have wanted to tag along with you."

"She wanted to come," I answered. "I just thought this was something that Mike and I should do together."

"I wouldn't have cared if you mom came with us," Mike looked at me as he grabbed my right hand.

"I know, but it was something I wanted us to do alone," I explained.

"I guess," Mike agreed.

"Are you two ready to get started?" Hank asked.

"Yes," I answered quickly. I was more than ready to get started.

"Okay, we'll start with your due date. Do you know your date of conception?" Hank looked at us.

I would never forget that date. It's been etched on my mind for three years now. "The only time we had sex was on January 21st."

"Okay," Hank flipped through his calendar doing the counting in his head. After a couple of minutes he looked back at us. "You should be due around October 27th."

"Wow," Mike smiled. "October."

"Okay, let's move on." Hank instructed. "Lucy if you will just lie back, we'll have a look at your baby."

I lay back on the table and rolled up my shirt, exposing my stomach. I jumped a little as I felt the cool jelly on my stomach once more. Mike held my hand tighter and kissed it as Hank brought the machine down to my stomach and started roaming my round belly. The image appeared on the screen, different from the last time. The fetuses were bigger and better developed than last time………..Wait a second, fetuses?

"Hmm. Interesting," Hank looked at the screen as he continued to move the machine around on my stomach.

"What?" Mike asked, nearly panicked. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Everything is fine," Hank assured him. "You're not having A baby."

"We're not?" Mike asked, confused. Had he actually looked at the screen? To me, it was fairly obviously.

"You're having twins," Hank confirmed my earlier suspicions. Hearing it out loud brought tears to my eyes. The thought of one baby was scary; the thought of two was down right terrifying. Despite my state of terror, I was actually happy. I was finally used to the idea of being a mother and was excited at the prospect. I always imagined myself having a big family and twins would be a good start. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled, answering my uncle. "I'm just a little overwhelmed."

"Are you serious? Twins?" Mike asked, excited.

Hank nodded, pointing to the screen. "One," he moved his finger across the screen. "Two."

Mike smiled widely and kissed my lips. "This is great." I know he only kissed me out of excitement, but I still can't the chills that went down my spine as he did so.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Hank asked.

"Yes," I answered quickly.

Hank put his stethoscope in his ears and placed the bottom on my stomach. Once he found the heartbeat, he put the ear piece in my ears. I felt more tears come to my eyes as I heard the thumping sound. If my pregnancy didn't seem real before, it certainly did now. It was truly the most amazing sound I had ever heard.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Mike take his turn hearing the heartbeat. "I can't believe that is our babies," Mike wiped his own tears from his eyes as he handed the stethoscope back to Hank.

"Cool isn't it?" Hank smiled at us. "Okay, everything seems to be progressing normally. All of your vitals are fine. Are you still experiencing morning sickness?"

"A little," I answered. "It's not as bad as it was before."

"That should be tapering down as you finish your first trimester," Hank told me, handing me the freshly printed picture of the babies. He wiped the jelly off my stomach and I sat up. "I want to see you back here in two moths. If you have any problems, you know my number."

"Thanks," I smiled, continuing to stare at the sonogram. I stood and Mike and I walked to the front desk. I got my appointment card and we headed out to the car. Mike opened the door for me and I got in. He got in the drivers seat and we headed home.

"What are you thinking?" Mike quickly glanced at me as we were driving along.

"I'm a little scared, but I'm happy. Sure, it will take more work, but we can handle it." I answered.

"I'm thrilled too," Mike told me. "I really want to have a lot of kids. These babies are defiantly a blessing."

"Yeah," I agreed. Who said becoming a teenage mother had to be a bad thing?

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Mike smiled as we pulled into the driveway.

"I'm not sure they will be as happy as we are." I told him.

"As long as we are happy, I'm sure they will be thrilled," Mike opened the door for me.

"Maybe," I answered as we walked up the front steps. "Mom probably has dinner ready. Do you want to stay? We can tell them now if you want."

"That would be great," he told me as we walked inside the house. We headed into the dinning room where everyone was already gathered around the table.

"Hey you two," Mom greeted us. "Sit down. I already set places for both of you."

Mike and I sat next to each other. Mary was on the other side of me and Mike was at the end of the table near Dad. "Thanks," Mike told Mom as he piled mashed potatoes on his plate.

"How was your appointment?" Dad asked, taking a bite of his pot roast.

"It was great," I told him, doing the same. "My weight and vitals were fine. The babies are fine. We got another sonogram picture and we even got to hear their heartbeats."

"That's wonderful," Mom told us not even noticing my use of the plural. "I was a little worried about your weight. It seemed like you had gained more weight than need be, but if Hank says you are fine, I won't worry."

"Did you find out your due date?" Dad asked, not noticing either.

"Yeah," I answered. "The babies are due October 27th."

"Wait," Matt looked at me. "Did you say babies?"

I smiled widely, "I did."

"We're having twins," Mike announced with a smile. Everyone stopped eating and stared at us silently.

Mom was the first to speak. "Twins?"

"I know that all of this has been so unexpected, but we're excited about this," I told them.

"Children are always a blessing," Dad told us. "If the two of you are happy, and can handle twins, then we're happy for you."

"Yes, we are," Mom agreed.

"Yeah, congrats guys," Mary hugged me.

"I'm happy for you too," Simon told us.

"Me too," Matt and Robbie agreed.

"Are you all crazy?" Ruthie yelled. "She's eighteen and unmarried. She is going to have a twins and everyone thinks it is the greatest thing ever. Am I the only one who sees how stupid she is?" Ruthie threw her napkin down and stomped upstairs.

"Ruthie," Mom went after her.

I leaned back in my seat and sighed as Mike squeezed my hand under the table. I was thrilled about the twins, but Ruthie's words really hurt. She wouldn't let me explain and I couldn't help but wonder if she would be mad, I mean angry at me forever.

**Please push the green and white button and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 13**

**Lucy's POV**

"You know, I was thinking," Mike began as we walked out of the school together.

"About what?" I asked, smiling at him. Lately I haven't been able to stop staring.

"It's been a while since we've been out together," Mike explained.

"That's because we've both been working and preparing for the babies." I told him. Mike had kept the job he already had and Dad recently got me a part time job at a daycare center. According to him, it would be a wonderful learning experience for me.

"I know, but we both have today off," he turned to look at me. "I feel like doing something."

"Like what?" I asked, wondering what he had in mind.

"I don't know. Maybe we could see a movie and get some ice cream." He looked at me hopefully. I can't tell you how cute he is when he does that.

"Sure," I stammered out as he opened my car door for me.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven," Mike kissed my cheek and waved goodbye as Simon climbed into the passenger's seat. Mike had been kissing me like that a lot lately. I'm not complaining or anything. Sometimes I wish we would just drop the whole just friends' thing and move into a relationship.

"What was that all about?" Simon brought me out of my thoughts and I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Mike and I are going to the movies tonight." I answered.

"You do realize that the two of you are doing all this backwards, don't you?" Simon asked.

"Doing what backwards?" I asked, oblivious to what he was getting at.

"Well normally, people date before they have sex and get pregnant, but not the two of you." Simon smiled at me.

"Mike and I are not going on a date," I protested. I'm sure he didn't believe me. I'm not sure if I believed myself. Was tonight supposed to be a date? I can't say that I was the least bit turned off by the idea of it being an actual date.

"Whatever you say Luce. I have a feeling that you two will get together before those babies get here." Simon told me as I pulled into the driveway.

I sighed as I got out of the van and headed into the house. I was still so confused about everything. I know that I like Mike and I know he likes me. Why are we so hesitant to give us a try?

"How was school?" Mom asked as we walked into the kitchen. She was already busy with dinner and the twins sat in their highchairs watching her.

"Great," Simon answered, grabbing an apple and heading up the stairs.

"Luce?" Mom turned her attention to me.

"School was fine Mom," I answered. "Would it be okay if Mike and I go out tonight?"

"Where are you going?"

"The movies," I answered, sitting on the stool.

"Alright, it's okay with me,"

"Great," I forced a smile, still trying to figure out the relationship Mike and I shared. Would I be having these feelings if there weren't two babies involved?

"Is there something wrong?" Mom asked.

"Nothing is wrong per say," I told her. "I'm just confused about Mike and my feelings for him."

"You have feelings for Mike?" Mom raised her eyebrow. "I thought you two decided to just be friends."

"That's just it. I want everything." I explained. "Lately I've been having feelings for Mike. It's the way he makes me feel when he is around. The things he does, the things he says, he just makes me feel so special. He's so cute and sweet and any girl would be lucky to have him. I would be lucky to have him. On the other hand, I wouldn't want a romantic relationship to ruin our friendship. We'll have to be able to be friends to raise our children together."

"When you love someone that is always a risk you will have to take. I know it worries you that if you were to get together and the relationship didn't work out that it would be bad for your children. But what if things do work out between you? Don't you think that would be the best situation for your children?" Mom sat down next to me.

"Yeah, but do you think it is worth the risk?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. You have to make your own choice," Mom told me. "I will give you my opinion though. True love is worth every risk in the world. As far as your children are concerned, all that really matters is that they know that both of their parents love them, even if they aren't in a relationship together. No matter how your relationship with Mike changes over time, your love for your children will never change."

I nodded and headed up the stairs as Mom got back to dinner. I would give a relationship with Mike a chance. Maybe I'll find a way to slide it into the conversation tonight.

**Mike's POV**

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for an answer. To my surprise Lucy answered and we left immediately. I was actually relived to not be drilled by her father for once. Lucy looked really beautiful tonight. She was wearing a white skirt and a red blouse that showed the swell of her stomach beautifully.

We decided to go to the movies first. The place was packed with our peers and I couldn't help but notice the stares we were getting. I should have been used to it by now. A lot of people at our new school stare at us that way. "What are you people staring at?" I yelled.

"Mike just let it go. We better get used to it. Teenage pregnancy draws a lot of attention."

"I just want our private life to stay private. It's really no one else's business." I grabbed her hand and together we walked into the theatre and took our seats.

"I'm a minister's daughter and I'm pregnant. People are going to stare." She smiled at me as the movie started. I never could resist that smile. I know I said I was willing to remain just friends, but the idea of it is killing me. I want nothing more than to be able to hold her in my arms and kiss her for the rest of my life. I couldn't concentrate on the movie playing in front of me. My mind stayed on Lucy. _I wonder what she would say if I told her I wanted a relationship. _I noticed her taking long glances at me throughout the movie and wondered if she felt the same as I did.

After the movie, we walked the promenade while eating our chocolate ice cream cones. By the end of the movie I had decided to take the plunge and tell her how I felt. I cleared my throat and we stopped walking. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," she smiled back at me. "I need to talk to you about something too."

"Okay, I know that I told you that I would be happy just being your friend, but, I lied." I looked her in the eyes. "Just being your friend is too hard. I want us to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. I want us to raise our children as a couple. I want the four us to be a family." I closed my eyes and took the biggest risk of my life. I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. It was heaven, nothing like kissing your sister. Why the hell had I said that in the first place? After a minute or two I pulled away and chanced a look in her eyes. They were soft and loving. "So, what did you want to say to me?"

"The same," she smiled and pulled me into another kiss.

**Please push the little green and white button and leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I still do not own anything.

**Chapter 14 **

**Mike's** **POV**

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Lucy asked me as she paced back in forth in front of the kitchen counter.

"Why should I be? It's just your grandfather." I asked. How bad could one old man possibly be? If her parents understood and supported us, then surely her grandfather would without a problem.

"Wrong. It's not just my grandfather. It's the Colonel. He is not going to like the situation we're in and he will be plenty angry about it. He's a former marine and he demands respect. You don't want to be anywhere near the Colonel when he is angry." Lucy ranted.

I was still suspicious. I love Lucy, but sometimes she has a tendency to over exaggerate. "How bad could he possibly be?"

"Bad," Mary conformed from the kitchen table. "Very bad. The Colonel has already scared off most of our ex boyfriends. He'll probably do the same to you."

"I'm not scared of your grandfather," I told them confidently. "He's not going to run me off. We'll sit down and explain everything and he'll understand like most everyone else."

"You really are delusional." Mary shook her head at me.

"Yeah, you really should be afraid," Lucy added, looking me in the eyes.

"Very afraid," Mary agreed. "You my friend are fresh meat. When the Colonel smells fresh meat, he goes straight in for the kill."

"Great," Ruthie snarled, passing through the kitchen. "I hope he tears you both to shreds."

"I doubt it will be that bad," I turned back to Lucy, ignoring Ruthie's comment. How long was she going to stay mad anyway?

Lucy shrieked as the doorbell rang. "That's him." She grabbed my hand and the three of us made our way to the Camden's front door, where the rest of the Camden's were already greeting their relative.

I watched silently as Lucy hugged him and brought his attention to me. "This is my boyfriend, Mike."

I extended my hand as the old man stared down at me with threatening eyes. "Boyfriend huh, we'll have to see about that."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Camden."

He took my hand and shook it firmly. "That's Colonel John Camden of the United States Marine Core. I will be referred to as Colonel, son and don't you forget it." He pushed past me and into the living room with the other members of the Camden family.

"Okay, maybe I was wrong. "That's the scariest grandfather I've ever met." I whispered to Lucy as we followed him into the living room.

"I told you," Lucy kissed me softly. "Let's just get this over with."

Lucy and I sat down on the sofa across from her grandfa-, I mean the Colonel. I held Lucy's hand and the Colonel stared down at the spot where our hands connected.

"So, Mike is it?" Colonel asked, sternly.

"Yes Sir," I answered, my voice cracking as I did so.

"Don't yes Sir me, Son." I looked away trying not to make eye contact. "Where did you meet my lovely granddaughter?"

"Well I…" I began, but he interrupted me once more.

"Look at me when you speak Son." He barked at me.

"Mike and I met at the guidance councilor's office," Lucy explained, taking the heat off of me.

"The guidance office you say? What were you doing there?" The Colonel's eyes stayed on me and I really wished this conversation was over.

"I was discussing college options with my councilor." I answered, nervously. Are all grandfathers this protective?

"And what are those choices?"

"I'm going to stay in town and go to Crawford. I'm thinking of majoring in psychology." I answered.

"That is a very interesting choice of study. Why Psychology?"

"My father committed suicide three years ago. I tried it a couple of months after that. My doctors made me realize how precious life is and I want to dedicate my life to helping youth deal with depression before they try something as stupid as I did." I answered honestly. There was no use in lying about my past. I have a feeling he would have found out anyhow.

"I like that. You realized the difference that was made in your life and you want to give back." Colonel approved and I breathed a sigh of relief. "How long have you been in a relationship with my daughter?" Well, so much for relief.

"A couple of weeks officially." I answered.

"Officially?"

"We've been dancing around each other for some time," I told him. "I wanted a relationship, but Lucy wasn't ready. So I waited until she was and we've been dating for two weeks now."

"Patience is an excellent quality," Colonel commended me. "I trust that you are using patience in ALL aspects of your relationship."

I swallowed hard at the connotation and looked away. I guess now was the time.

"You know what," Matt interrupted. "I have a lot of studying to do. I'll see you later Colonel." Matt hurried out of the room and was soon followed by Mary, Robbie, Simon, and Ruthie.

"What in heaven is going on here?" Colonel asked. "Why did everyone just scurry off so quickly?"

"Mike and I need to tell you something," Lucy told him. She squeezed my hand tight and let our secret out of the bag. "I'm pregnant…….With twins."

"You've been dating my granddaughter two weeks and you've already knocked her up?" Colonel boomed at me, before turning to Lucy. "How could you possibly know already?"

"I'm three and a half months pregnant," Lucy admitted, showing him the rounded belly she had been hiding under a large t-shirt.

"WHAT?" Colonel sprung from his seat and stood over us threatenly. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I was upset about my Dad. She was upset about her friend's death. Everything just kind of snowballed from there." I answered, doing my best to keep eye contact. "I'm going to take care of my responsibilities."

"Damn right you are," Colonel screamed at me. "Or else I could also make you disappear in the blink of an eye."

"Dad, why don't you calm down," Lucy's father pulled the Colonel away from where Lucy and I were sitting.

"Don't tell me you're okay with this," Colonel shouted at his son.

"Of course we're not happy with the situation, but we're dealing with it. Lucy and Mike made a mistake and they are both willing to take care of the responsibilities." Mr. Camden explained. "And he won't be disappearing anywhere. With the recent events at the high school, we owe Mike a lot of gratitude."

"You had something to do with the shooting?" Colonel boomed at me once more.

"No, Dad, the shooters killed themselves." Mr. Camden explained. "Mike saved Lucy and Simon's lives."

I breathed a sigh of relief when the Colonel sat back in his seat and calmed. "Is this true son? You saved their lives?"

"Yes Sir." I answered.

"I want to hear all about it," he crossed his arms and waited for me to begin.

I looked at Lucy curiously, raising my eyebrow. "The Colonel loves stories like this," Lucy whispered.

"Well, we were in the hall before class," I started. "Lucy was trying to explain to me that she was pregnant. She asked me to look away so she could get the words out. When I turned my head away from her I saw the shooters enter. I noticed the glimmer of the gun under their coats, so I grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her down the hallway running as the shots began firing. When we turned the corner I saw Simon coming towards us so I grabbed him too. I locked us in a supply closet until the police came."

"Well it sounds like you are a handy guy to have around." Colonel commented doing a complete 180. "I'm sure you will be a fine father to my great grandchildren."

"Wow," Lucy commented. "I can't believe you are taking this better than Ruthie."

"What's wrong with Ruthie?" Colonel asked, now concerned.

"Nothing. She's just angry about everything and won't talk to me," Lucy explained.

"So go talk to her. Make her listen." Colonel commanded Lucy. "Go on now, that's an order. It will give Mike and me a chance to get to know each other better." I didn't know whether to be scared or not. I kissed Lucy softly and watched her head upstairs. "Now that she is gone, I want to get a few things straight." Colonel suddenly changed back into the scary guy from before. "You are going to take care of your responsibility. It is important for a father to be in his child's life and I am going to make sure that happens for my great grandchildren."

"Believe me; I know how important it is for a father to be there. I have every intention on being there for my children. I don't run away from my responsibilities. That is a coward thing to do and I'm not a coward." I explained. I decided I would go ahead and take the plunge. "I'm glad that we've all had this time to talk. There's something I wanted to ask you all."

"We're listening," Mrs. Camden spoke for the first time. She had been so quiet; I had barely noticed her in the room.

I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. "I wanted to ask for your blessing in asking Lucy to marry me... I love her and I love our children. I want to spend the rest of my life with the three of them."

"And you know this from the two weeks that you have been dating?" Colonel eyed me.

"No Sir," I swallowed hard. "I know it from the eight months that we have been friends. I knew it from the moment I met her. Now I want to make it official."

Lucy's parents looked at each other and nodded. "You have our blessing," Mrs. Camden hugged me.

"Sir," I looked hopefully at the Colonel.

"You have my blessing son."

**Lucy's POV**

I walked into my bedroom to find Ruthie lying on her bed with her arms crossed. Mary was sitting across the room at the vanity mirror, brushing her hair. I took a deep breath and stood in front of Ruthie.

"I'm still not talking to you," Ruthie growled, turning on her side away from me.

I sighed and sat down on her bed. "I know you're angry with me, but at least let me explain."

"Why should I? You let me down. You were supposed to be a role model for me." Ruthie yelled.

"Because I'm still your sister," I told her.

"Come on Ruthie, at least hear her out." Mary told her as she headed down the stairs, giving us our privacy.

"Fine, I'll listen, but you've only got two minutes." Ruthie told me, looking at her watch.

"It was a mistake," I began.

"No kidding. No one would get pregnant at seventeen on purpose," Ruthie snarled.

"Mike and I were both upset and we let our emotions get the better of us. We didn't even realize what we were doing until it was over," I explained.

"How could you not know that you were having sex and that it could lead to a baby?" Ruthie asked, turning to face me.

"It's complicated," I told her. "The whole day was making me feel numb to the whole world around me. I can't even remember much about that day. I remember going to Mike's and him being just as upset as I was. I don't remember how it turned into sex, all I remember is freaking out afterwards."

"What were you so upset about? What was he?" Ruthie asked.

"Sara. I was upset about Sara. Mike was upset about his father. Emotions can make us do stupid things sometimes," I explained. "This wasn't what I had planned for my life, but I'll deal with it. I know I haven't set a great example for you and I'm sorry for that. I don't know what I can do to make this better for you, aside from hoping that you understand how this happened and that I really didn't mean for it to."

"I think I understand," Ruthie told me. "You were to emotional to think straight and when it came time for you to stop before you went to far, your brain didn't process it and you made a mistake."

I was surprised. I had hoped that she would understand, but I wasn't counting on it. It shocked me that, not only did she understand, but she had managed to explain it in better terms than I had. "That's a good way to put it," I smiled at her. "I love you Ruthie."

"I love you too, and I forgive you," she smiled back. "I guess this isn't so bad. "You can still be a positive influence on me by not running away from your mistake. Besides, I like Mike. He's so much better than all of the other losers you've gone out with. Who knows, maybe one day the two of you will end up married."

**Click on the green and white button and leave an awesome review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 15 **

**Lucy's POV**

"So," I asked, turning to face my sisters. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Mary told me.

"You are going to blow Mike's socks off," Ruthie added.

It was prom night and I needed my sisters' advice about my dress. It was a long white gown with thin straps at the shoulders. The dress showed off my rounded belly and naturally I was a little self conscious about it.

Prom night. Who would have ever thought we'd end up here? After the shootings I was sure that all Kennedy High activities were suspended until the school reopened. I was wrong. The community rallied together to raise the money for our prom. They rented out a hotel ballroom and the invitations went out in the mail to every Kennedy student. It will be the first time we have all been together since the memorial service a few days after the shootings. It would probably be one of the last.

"Do you really think so?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror once more. "Mike will be here any minute and I want to look my best."

"Of course. You look great Luce," Mary told me as we heard the doorbell ring.

"Luce, Mike's here." Dad yelled up the stairs.

"Wish me luck," I grabbed my purse and slowly descended the stairs.

Seeing Mike standing at the bottom of the stairs in his tuxedo took my breath away. He looked so handsome.

"You look really beautiful," Mike kissed me softly. "This is for you." He took the corsage out of the box and carefully slid it on my left hand.

"Okay pictures," Mom shouted, holding up the camera. I rolled my eyes. Why do parents think you want to stand around for thirty minutes just to take pictures?

Mike and I posed for the pictures. We let my mom go crazy for about five minutes before gently telling her we had to get going. "If we don't leave now, we'll be late," I explained. "We're supposed to meet Rod and Shelby at Chantel's"

"Alright, have fun." Mom shouted as Mike escorted me down the driveway.

We arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes later to find Rod and Shelby already waiting for us at our table. I hadn't seen either of them since the school switch and I was more than happy to ne reunited with them. I had told them about my pregnancy after the memorial service. Of course they were shocked, but they supported us fully, just as we had supported them when they told us they were dating.

"Oh my god, Luce," Shelby started as Mike and I sat down across from them. "Your little belly is so cute. I still can't believe you're having a baby."

"Actually, Mike and I are having twins. We just found out a few weeks ago." I told them smiling.

"Twins? That is so precious," Shelby cooed as the waiter approached us.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked. We were ready. Mike and Rod ordered steaks. Shelby decided on fish while I had a major craving for the chicken. We sat in nervous silence until the food arrived. That was when the conversation kick started.

"So Rod how is the shoulder?" Mike asked, taking a bite of his baked potato. During the shooting Rod taken a bullet to the shoulder. Luckily, he was able to come away from the situation without anymore serious injuries.

"It's feeling a lot better, thanks." Rod answered. "I was lucky. A lot of kids had it a lot worse than I did."

"I still can't believe it happened. I thought it was a problem other towns had to deal with." Shelby said. "I didn't think it would ever happen here."

"Neither did I," I agreed. "I knew those guys were upset, but I never imagined they were capable of murder."

"Yeah," Rod agreed. "And I hate this new school we have to go to. Everyone's always staring at us like we have leprosy. "

"We get a lot of stares too," Mike nodded. "Though, I'm not sure if it's because of the shooting or because of the pregnancy."

"Probably both," I told him.

"How are things with the babies?" Shelby asked, sipping her water.

"Things are going good. All of my family knows and they support us." I answered.

"Please, I thought your grandfather was going to kill me." Mike complained.

"Now that is one scary dude," Rod added.

"He came around though," I reminded Mike.

"Yeah, after he nearly drilled me into the ground," Mike continued to complain.

"It wasn't that bad," I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Speak for yourself," he smiled.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Shelby asked.

"Not yet," I answered. "We're hoping to find out at our next appointment."

"What do you want?" Rod asked.

"Girls," I answered. Girls are so much easier.

"Boys," Mike answered.

"Maybe you will have one of each." Shelby suggested. "That would be so cool and you wouldn't have any trouble telling them apart."

"I guess, but it really doesn't matter as long as they are healthy." Mike smiled.

"So are you guys going to share custody or what?" Shelby asked.

"No, I'm going to move in with Mike and we'll all be together." I answered, finishing the meal.

"Wow," Mike looked at his watch. "I guess we should be heading over to the hotel."

The hotel was only a couple of minutes away and I was excited to finally get there. Mike held my hand as we walked inside the ballroom to find many of our former classmates already dancing. The ballroom was decorated with red and white streamers and balloons. The band was playing soft music and Mike led me to the dance floor.

Mike had been truthful at the beginning of the year when he told me he was a great dancer. All of my other boyfriends had been terrible dancers who never stopped until all of my toes were bruised. I could feel eyes on us as we swayed to the music. Aside from those who attended our church, no one knew about my pregnancy, until now. It didn't really bother me. By now I was used to all of the stares and I honestly didn't care what anyone else thought. It wasn't ideal, but Mike and I were happy with our situation. Who cares what everyone else thought?

We danced for another half an hour deciding to get a table. Mike pulled my chair out for me before sitting down on the other side of the table. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I don't want you to over do it."

"I'm fine," I smiled at his protectiveness. He really will be a great father. "A little dancing is good for me."

"Have you two voted for prom king and queen?" Kelly turner appeared in front of us holding a stack of ballots.

"No," I told her and she handed each of us a ballot.

"After you fill them out, put them in the box next to the punch dish." She explained, before leaving to ask the table next to us.

"Hey, look at this," Mike smiled at me. "You're nominated for queen."

I looked down and sure enough my name was amongst the nominees. "I wonder how they came up with the nominees."

"I think it is the same people who were nominated for homecoming." Mike told me, "well with a few people left off."

"I still can't believe they're gone. Christy and Shannon never bothered anyone," I told him as I checked the box next to my name. I looked at the nominations for king and voted for Josh Sandlin.

"Here, I'll take them." Mike reaches for the ballot. "Do you want some punch while I'm over there?"

"Sure," I smiled as he walked away.

He returned a couple of minutes later with the punch. "Miss me?"

"Always," I smiled back.

"I can't believe we actually made it to prom." Mike told me. "This is going to be the most magical night of our lives."

"I guess," I answered. "But I can't help but feel bad for those who didn't make it here."

"I know, but I think it's best to celebrate who is here and try our best to have fun." Mike told me as he chugged down his punch. "Are you up for some more dancing?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered, grabbing his hand as he led me back onto the dance floor. He held me close as we softly swayed to the music. Time seemed to stand still as I laid my head on his shoulder and danced to the beat. It seemed like an eternity before we heard Mrs. Russo's voice over the sound system.

"And now the announcement for this year's prom king and queen." She told us, opening the envelope in her hand. "This years prom king is……………Brad Landers." I clapped as I watched Brad come up on stage and be crowned. "And Kennedy High's 2001 prom queen is……………Lucy Camden."

My eyes grew wide as the words sunk in. Why me? I never in a million years thought I would actually win. Mike smiled at me and kissed my cheek before urging me to go up on stage. I held onto the rail as I climbed the stairs, careful not to fall in my delicate condition. "Congratulations Lucy," Mrs. Russo told me as she placed the crown on my head. "And now our king and queen will share a spotlight dance."

Brad helped me down the stairs and onto the dance floor. I didn't see Mike as the spotlight was put on Brad and I and the music started to play. "You've never looked prettier Lucy," Brad told me as we danced to the soft music.

"No, she hasn't," Mike suddenly appeared next to us, microphone in hand. "May I cut in?"

"Of course," Brad stepped aside and back to his date.

"I've loved you ever since the day I first met you. You've became a light in my life that up until I met you, had been filled with darkness. You have given me so much: love, confidence, friendship, and pretty soon, a family. Lucy, I love you," he kneeled down and I felt my heart begin to flutter. "Will you marry me?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket and held it in front of me.

For the first time in my life, I was speechless. My mind raced as I held back the tears of joy. "Yes," I told him, my voice cracking. I could here the clapping and cheering of our former classmate's ad Mike slowly slid the ring on my finger and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I love you."

Seeing that the show was over, the crowd died down giving Mike and I our privacy. He returned the microphone to the band and held me close as we danced once more. "You were right. This night has been magical. How did you come up with this?"

He smiled. "I had a little help. Your parents helped me come up with a plan."

"How did you know I would be queen?" I asked.

"I had Simon help me make a few calls. Once everyone found out what I wanted to do, they went along. Most of them were voting for you anyhow." Mike told me.

"Alright, last dance time. Grab that someone special and dance the prom away." The lead singer announced.

I placed my arms around Mike's shoulder as we danced for the final time that night. I couldn't believe that everyone knew about this but me. Well, actually I can. I usually am the last person to know about everything. That's probably why it worked so well. I smiled as I held up my hand and looked at my ring. I was the luckiest girl in the world. I was alive and getting the greatest man in the world to be my husband. How could life get any better than that?

The song soon ended and we headed for the exit. "So what now?" Mike asked. "Do you want to go straight home or check out an after prom party?"

I smiled, thinking about it for a moment. "No," I answered. "I have something else in mind."

**Mike's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, concerned. "The last time you kind of freaked out on me."

Lucy smiled up at me. "The last time I didn't know what I was doing and I was scared. Now I am completely conscious of what is happening and I want it to happen."

"And doing this won't hurt the babies?"

"Not at all," Lucy smiled, pulling my lips down to her own for a passionate kiss. "I love you Mike,"

"I love you too, Luce." I told her before making love to her for the first time.

**As always, push the little green button and leave a review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 16**

**Mike's POV**

"I can't believe we are finally graduating," Lucy smiled as she placed her hand on mine as I drove down the street.

"Neither can I," I answered. "I've waited so long for this moment. There were so many times that I never thought I would make it here." The day had finally came, graduation day. As with prom, the Kennedy High students would be coming together once again. This time, the ceremony was to be held at the park across from the school.

"Are you nervous about your speech?" Lucy asked as I pulled into a parking spot.

"Yeah, kind of. I don't think it will be that bad though," I answered. Mrs. Russo had approached me last week and asked me to say a few words at the ceremony. Even though I really don't like speaking in front of a big crowd, the proposal aside, I agreed to do it anyway.

"You're probably right," Lucy told me. "You had the courage to tell the Colonel that we were getting married last night, so one little speech couldn't be that bad."

"That was different," I told her. "Your grandfather already knew I was going to ask you."

"That explains why he was so calm about the situation." Lucy smiled as we joined our classmates.

"Probably," I answered.

"Hey guys," Rod greeted as we joined him and Shelby.

"Hey," I greeted back.

"How are the babies?" Shelby asked. "Did you find out what they are yet?"

"No," Lucy answered. "We had an appointment a couple of weeks ago, but Hank told us it was too early to tell."

"Hopefully we'll be able to find out on our next visit." I answered. "I was really disappointed that we couldn't find out last time."

"How did your parents take the engagement?" Rod asked.

"They were thrilled," Lucy smiled. "Mike had already talked to my family before he asked me. As usual I was the last one to know."

"Well, I had to make sure it was okay with your parents before I asked you," I defended myself.

"Alright," Mrs. Russo shouted at us. "Everyone line up the way we showed you yesterday. We're getting ready to start."

I kissed Lucy softly before we headed our separate ways. After a couple of minutes the line was complete and the music started. We marched between the make shift aisle between the steel chairs and found our seats. Once the graduation song ended, Mrs. Russo appeared in front of the podium up on the stage.

"I would like to welcome you all to today's graduation ceremony." Mrs. Russo began. "For our opening prayer, let's welcome Reverend Eric Camden."

I clapped along with the rest of the audience as my future father-in-law appeared at the podium.

"Let's bow our heads," he requested. "Father, we thank you for allowing these students the opportunity to be together one final time at this joyous occasion. We pray that today's ceremony will go off without any further incident. Bless these students that will today, begin their journey into adulthood. We would especially like to ask that you bless the families of those students who are no longer with us. In Jesus' name we pray, Amen."

"Amen," I raised my head.

Mrs. Russo appeared at the podium once more as Mr. Camden took his seat next to the rest of the Camden's. "As you all know, we lost seven amazing students this past February in a senseless tragedy. Of those seven wonderful students, four of them were members of our senior class. Kennedy High School would like to honor those students now by presenting their families with the diplomas they worked so hard to earn."

The Vice Principal handed Mrs. Russo the diplomas and she opened the first one. "Christy Bryant," She announced as Christy's picture appeared on the screen that was set up on the stage. "Christy was an amazing young woman. With a 4.0 grade point average, Christy was headed to Stanford in the fall to major in Biology-Pre Med. Christy was an active member of the big brothers big sisters program and she always brought a smile to the face of those who knew her. She will truly be missed. Accepting on behalf of Christy are her parents James and Michelle." Christy's parents appeared on stage and shook hands with Mrs. Russo as she handed them the diploma.

"Jason Fouts," Mrs. Russo looked at the next diploma as the picture changed up on the screen. "Jason was an amazing athlete. He was all state in football three years in a row and he led our team in rushing this past season with 1513 yards. Jason had decided to stay at home for college, accepting a full scholarship to play football at Crawford University. Accepting for Jason is his mother Carol and his step-father William." Jason's parents appeared on stage and were given the diploma.

"Shannon Moore," Mrs. Russo announced as another picture appeared. "Shannon was another amazing young woman. She was involved in several extra curricular activities including: cheerleading, debate, speech, and student council. This past fall Shannon was named as Kennedy High's Homecoming Queen. Like Jason, Shannon was headed to Crawford University in the fall with aspirations of becoming a kindergarten teacher. Accepting on behalf of Shannon are her older brothers Daniel and David." I watched as the boys were handed the diploma and the final picture appeared on the screen.

"Jonathan Stacy," Mrs. Russo continued. "Jonathan was our class clown. He always had a way of making everyone around him laugh. He was a talented member of our drama club and most recently stared as Puck in last falls production of A Midsummer Night's Dream. Jonathan was accepted to UCLA where he had planned to major in drama. Accepting for Jonathan are his parents Thomas and Miranda."

Mrs. Russo handed them the diploma and the crowd applauded.

"Instead of a classic valedictorian speech, we're going to have a special young man from our senior class say a few words. Ladies and gentlemen, Mike Pierce." Mrs. Russo announced.

I took a deep breath and stood, pausing before I made my way up to the stage. My stomach was in naughts as I climbed the stairs onto the stage and stood in front of my classmates and their families. "Good Morning, I guess most of you know me as the guy who was in the mental hospital for a year. If that is how you know me, then I am okay with that. Mrs. Russo asked that I share my experience with all of you today and say a few words about the future. There was a time when I thought that was something I would never have. Three years ago, my father committed suicide. I was the one who found him. For so long I wasn't able to get the image out of my head. I wondered if it could have been my fault. I thought that maybe if I had been better, he wouldn't have done what he did. I became depressed and blamed myself. Those were the thoughts that went through my head when I downed a full bottle of prescription pills."

"To all you gossipers out there, the story about killing myself because a girl dumped me, it isn't true. Far from it. That story makes it seem romantic and believe me, there is nothing romantic about suicide." I continued. "It's scary and messy. Most of all its selfish. When I woke up in the hospital, the doctors told me that my mother had gone into a catatonic state after finding me. I hated myself for what I had done to her. I realized then that what happened with my father was his own selfishness. Not mine. I knew then that for some reason, God had given me a second chance at life and I took it and ran. Now my life is completely different; my mother is herself again, I'm happy and healthy, I'm getting married, and as most of you know, I have a baby on the way. So many wonderful things have come from that second chance. After the shooting this February, God gave all of you the same second chance he gave me. I implore all of you to use it. Make the most of everyday because it could always be your last. Don't let go of any dreams you have; instead work hard to make them come true. Make a positive difference in the lives of everyone around you so that tragedies like the one that took our fellow students away from us will be in the past, no longer a threat to future generations. Thank You."

I smiled at Lucy as the crowd applauded. I slowly made my way back to my seat and sat down, relieved to have the whole thing over with. Mrs. Russo appeared at the podium once more. "And now I would like to present to you, our graduates." I listened intently as Mrs. Russo called name after name. It was only a short time later when Lucy walked across the stage. "Lucy Camden."

She smiled at me as she walked across the stage and received her diploma. She looked absolutely stunning. Her pregnant belly was visible despite the loose fitting graduation gown. The Camden's stood and cheered as she continued her walk on stage. After Lucy's time on stage was over, I zoned out. I completely missed both Rod and Shelby's names being called and was only able to come back to reality just before my own name was called. "Mike Pierce,"

I walked back on stage for the second time that day. The Camden's once again cheered only this time, my mother joined in with them. "Congratulations Mike," Mrs. Russo told me as I shook her hand and grabbed my diploma. Once I returned to my seat, I zoned out once more. The guy next to me nudged me after the last name was called.

"I now present to you, Kennedy High School's graduation class of the year 2001."

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been eagerly watching Kentucky's Calipari watch 2009 and I haven't been able to take my mind away from the situation. I promise I will do better. As always, press the beautiful green button and leave a fantastic review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 17 **

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm sorry I'm late," Mike apologized, grabbing my hand. "I got a little held up at work."

"Its fine," I assured him. "I'm sure Uncle Hank will understand."

"I hope so," Mike answered as we headed out to his car. "Do you think we will find out the sexes today?"

"I'm four and a half months along. I'm pretty sure that makes me far enough along to find out. Then again, you never know with these types of things," I told him. "Maybe we should wait and be surprised when the babies arrive."

"No way," Mike answered quickly. "I want to know now. I've been going crazy wanting to know ever since you first told me you were pregnant. I defiantly want to find out as soon possible."

"My parents waited until the twins were born to find out what they were. It was a very exciting moment for everyone, except for maybe Simon. He was going crazy praying for boys for half of the pregnancy." I teased him.

"Finding out now could be very exciting too," he tried to convince me. Of course I was anxious to find out as well, but teasing Mike was just too fun.

"What if I don't want to know right now?" I asked, holding in a giggle.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Mike pouted.

"I'm serious," I played on with him. "I think I want to wait until they are born. It's only five more months. Surely you can wait that long."

"No, I can't," Mike freaked. "What if Hank told me and not you? That would work wouldn't it?"

"I don't think so Mike," I shook my head. "You can't keep a secret. I'm sure you would somehow accidently tell me before they came. I don't think we should take that chance."

"Don't you want to know so we can start decorating the nursery?" Mike continued in his attempted persuasion.

"Nah, we could always do a neutral color. I've always liked yellow." I continued.

"I can't believe you actually want to wait. You really want to dash my spirits?" Mike gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"I never actually said I wanted to wait. I was just making a suggestion." I smiled at him.

"Then why did you keep on about it when I said I wanted to know now?"

"Because you look so cute when you whine," I kissed his cheek as he pulled into the clinic. "I want to know just as badly as you do. I'm sure the babies will cooperate and we will know what we are having after the ultrasound."

"That's not very nice," he told me as he put the car in park and got out. He came around to the passenger's side and helped me out. "I'll have to get you back for that later." He held my hand as we walked inside the clinic together. Mike signed me in as I took a seat in the waiting area.

"Lucy Camden," the nurse that hates Matt called my name. "Come on back." She led Mike and I back to the exam room and took down my weight and blood pressure.

"Is everything normal?" Mike asked, concerned.

"Her weight and blood pressure are normal," the nurse explained, leaving the room. "Dr. Hastings will be in shortly."

For once, the nurse was right. Uncle Hank was in the room a couple of minutes later. "So I guess you want to find out the sexes today?"

"Yeah," Mike answered before I had a chance to answer.

"We're very excited to know," I answered, as I lay back on the table and exposed my rounded belly. As usual the cold jelly sent chills down my body. "I'll never get used to that."

"Sorry," Hank answered as he started rubbing the jelly across my belly. The image appeared on the screen a couple of seconds later. "It looks like the babies are developing normally. They are a good size and are doing just fine. Now, the sexes…." Uncle Hank began before being interrupted by the knock at the door. "Come in,"

The door opened and Matt appeared with a chart in his hand. "The nurse that hates me told me to give this to you," he handed Hank the chart and looked over at Mike and I. "Finding out the sex of the babies?"

"Yes," I answered.

He nodded, smiling. "Can I stay? I want to know what you're having too."

"No," I answered. "You can find out at home later, just like everyone else."

"Hank, help me out here," Matt pleaded, turning to Uncle Hank.

"Sorry Matt. If she says you have to go, then you have to go. Don't you have work you should be doing anyway?"

"Fine, I'll go," Matt pouted. "But this isn't over."

Matt left the room and Hank turned back to Mike and me. "Now about the sexes. Baby one is in perfect position." Hank pointed to the screen. "If you look here, you can see that baby one is a boy."

"I have a son," Mike smiled.

"What about the second baby?" I asked, tears burning my eyes.

"Baby two," Hank pointed to the second baby on the screen. "Baby two is a beautiful baby girl."

"I have a daughter," Mike smiled wider.

"A boy and a girl," I smiled. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be," Hank told me as he printed out the picture and wiped the jelly from my belly.

I adjusted my clothes and sat up. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Me either," Mike smiled, helping me off the table.

"I want to see you back here in six weeks," Hank told me as he handed me the picture.

Mike and I headed out of the room and out to the lobby. I made my next appointment with the receptionist and we were on our way. "I have to call my mom," Mike told me, dialing the number.

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner and we can tell everyone together." I suggested.

"Hey Mom," Mike answered. "Yeah everything's fine. Lucy wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight." Mike continued. "We have something we want to tell everyone………Okay I'll pick you up."

"I take it she's coming," I looked at him as he hung up the phone.

"Yeah, I'm going to pick her up after I drop you off. You need to get some rest before we tell everyone." Mike held my hand tightly as we pulled into my drive.

"Yeah, I could defiantly use a nap," I kissed him before slowly getting out of the car.

"I love you," Mike smiled at me.

"I love you too," I answered, slamming the door shut and making my way into the house.

"How was the appointment?" Mom asked as I came into the kitchen.

"Fine," I answered. "I'm just going to catch a nap before dinner. I hope you don't mind, I invited Mike and his mom over for dinner. We have something we want to tell everyone."

"Is it about your wedding or about the babies?" Mom asked.

"You will just have to wait like everyone else," I told her before heading upstairs. I made it to my bedroom before crashing on my bed. I fell asleep the minute my head hit the picture and the next thing I knew Ruthie was shaking me awake.

"Mom told me to tell you that dinner is ready. Mike and his mom are already here." Ruthie told me, helping me sit up. "We're all dying to know what you have to tell us."

I slowly made my way downstairs and into the dining room. Mike stood and came over to me. He led me over to my chair and pulled it out for me. After I was seated he sat down next to me. Mike said grace and afterwards I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked, already knowing.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" Dad asked.

"We found out the sexes of the babies today," I told them.

"Yeah," Matt told them. "And they wouldn't let me stay in the room with them."

"Get over it already," Mike patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, are you going to tell us or what?" Mom asked.

"They're girls aren't they?" Mary asked.

"No boys," Simon argued.

"I think it's one of each," Robbie guessed.

"Why don't we just let them tell us," Mike's mom suggested.

I took a deep breath. "We're having a girl."

"And a boy," Mike finished.

"Told you," Robbie smiled.

"That's great," Dad smiled. "So how are you going to do the nursery?"

"Well, Lucy suggested yellow, but we haven't really discussed it yet." Mike answered.

"I'm sure you will figure it out," Mom told us. "And if you want, I can come over and help when you're ready."

"Thanks Mom," I smiled as I glanced around at my family. I really did have everything I could ever want: a family who loves me, a wonderful fiancé, and two beautiful children on the way.

**Please push the little review button and leave me your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 7th Heaven, nor do I own Michael Jordon, Children of the Corn, or Murphy Brown.

**Chapter 18**

**Lucy's POV**

"So did you get it," I asked as I stood aside, allowing Mike entrance to the house.

"Yeah," he answered, holding the book higher so that I could see it better. "I have no idea how we are going to narrow all of this down to two."

"People do this everyday. How hard could it be?" I asked.

"I think it is going to be harder than you think." Mike sat down on the sofa and gently patted the place next to him.

I took the hint and took the seat next to him. "Let's just get started and see how it goes."

"Fine with me. Where do we start?" Mike told me, opening the book.

"I say we just throw out ones we like and then we can look them up to see what they mean. Then again, if you want, we could just flip through the book and put together a list of the ones that we like."

"Why don't we do both?" Mike suggested and I nodded. "Good. Why don't we start with writing down the names we like and then we'll go through the book once we're finished with that."

"Alright," I agreed. "I'll go first. For boys names I like Elijah and Noah."

"Okay," Mike flipped through the book. "Elijah means my god is the lord.

"What about Noah?" I asked. "I really like the idea of our children having biblical names."

"I wonder where you got that idea from," Mike smiled at me. "Why don't you grab a pen and paper so we can write these down?"

I grabbed a pen and a notebook off of the desk and returned to my place next to my fiancé. I made two columns and labeled them 'boy names' and 'girl names.' I wrote Elijah and its meaning down in the first column and looked back at Mike. "Did you find Noah yet?"

"Yeah, it means rest or comfort." Mike told me and I wrote it down. "What girl names do you like?"

"For girl names I like Elisabeth and Heaven," I answered, writing the names in the second column.

"Well Elisabeth means my god is a vow," Mike told me and I wrote it down. "And Heaven means, well heaven."

I took the book from Mike and handed him the pen and paper. "What names do you like?"

"Well for boys I always liked Stephen and Lucas," Mike told me writing the names under mine.

I flipped through the book searching for the names Mike liked. "Stephen means crown." I flipped towards the L names and scanned through them. "Lucas means man from Lucania."

"Interesting," Mike stated as he wrote the meanings down.

"What about girl names?" I asked.

"I kind of like Claire and Madison for girl names."

"Claire means clear or bright," I explained as I searched for the second name. "Madison means Matthew's son."

"Cool,' Mike wrote the meanings down and sat the notebook down between us. "Let's see what else we can find in the book."

I held the book between us so that we could both see it at the same time. We flipped back to the A names and began scanning for names that we could both agree on.

"What about Avery?" Mike asked.

"Avery," I searched for the meaning. "Elf Council? I don't think so."

"Okay so Avery's out. Do you see anything you like?" Mike asked pushing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I kind of like Ayden. It means little fire." I answered, placing a finger on the name.

"Yeah, that does sound okay. It's appropriate too. I think both of our babies are going to grow into little spit fires just their mother." Mike kissed the top of my head and I elbowed him in ribs. "Hey what was that for? I never said that is was a bad thing."

"Just write the name and the meaning down," I smiled as I flipped through the pages.

"What about Cassidy?" I asked, coming to the C names. "It means Curly."

"Are we talking about for our son or for our daughter?" Mike asked. "Because I like it for a girl, but definitely not for a boy."

"For our daughter," I answered.

Mike nodded and wrote it down before we continued on with our search. "I like Dakota, the allies."

"That sounds interesting," I told him and he wrote that one down as well. "What about Faith? It means faith or confidence."

"It sounds like it could be a good middle name." Mike wrote the name under the girl column. "Gabriella, it means God is my might."

"I like the meaning, but I'm not sure I like the actual name." I answered honestly, "What about Grace? It means goodwill."

"Another middle name," he answered. "Hope."

"Middle name," we said at the same time, smiling at each other.

"Jordan," Mike suggested.

"I like it for a girl. It sounds so cute. For a boy all I can think of is that basketball guy." I answered. "What does it mean?"

"It means descend," Mike answered, reading from the book. "I like it too. We could spell it with a 'y' instead."

"Katelyn," I suggested as Mike was writing Jordyn down. "It means pure."

"Another good name," Mike answered, writing it down as well.

"See I told you this would be easy." I told him.

"How about Malakai?" Mike suggested.

"A little to Children of the Cornish," I answered.

"Isn't it Mordecai in Children of the Corn?" Mike asked.

"Malakai, Mordecai, whatever. Either way that kid was way too creepy," I answered, remembering when I had let Mike talk me into watching that movie with him. I couldn't sleep for days after that.

"How about Murphy?" Mike suggested. "Sea warrior."

"Isn't that a little old fashioned? I wouldn't want our son to get picked on because of his name." I answered.

"Oh," Mike sighed. "I meant for our daughter. It's kind of unique don't you think."

"Murphy, for a girl?" I raised my eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever heard of that."

"Hello, Murphy Brown," Mike answered.

"Fine," I sighed giving in. "Write it down. Reagan, descendant of Raigan."

"I don't really like it," Mike returned his attention to the book. "Reilly, it means courageous."

"That sounds good and it could be used for a boy or a girl." I smiled at him.

"Seth, appointed." Mike read from the book.

"Middle name for a boy," I answered. "Sydney, wide meadow."

"Interesting. I like the name, but I don't know about that meaning," Mike wrinkled his nose. He had a point.

"No Sydney. How about Taran, it means heaven." I suggested.

"That sounds good," Mike answered writing the name down.

We continued through the book, but no other names stood out enough to be written down. "Okay so we have ten girl names and seven boy names." Mike told me. "Maybe you were right. Maybe it won't be that hard."

"See I told you," I gloated. "Wait, what does your last name mean? I want to know the full meaning of the names we choose."

"How should I know? You've got the book." Mike smiled at me.

"Right." My cheeks flushed as I opened the book and found the P's. "Pierce means stone."

"Cool," Mike smiled wider. "Maybe we could go with Taran and Heaven as first names since they both mean heaven."

"I don't think I want both names to mean the same thing. They should have a little individuality." I explained. "But they are worth saving for our next pregnancy."

"Yeah, I didn't really think of that. That would have been a little weird."

"I sort of like Reilly Noah for a boy and Elisabeth Hope for a girl." I told him. "What names do you like?"

"I like Stephen Lucas for our son and Katelyn Claire for our daughter." Mike answered. "I like your names too."

"Yeah, I like your names too." I told him honestly. "How about a compromise of sorts?"

"You have a suggestion?" Mike smirked at me.

"How about you pick our son's first name and I'll pick his middle name." I began.

"And for our daughter?"

"I'll pick the first name and you pick the middle." I smiled at him. "Let's start with our boy."

"I still like Stephen. I always wished it was my name." Mike told me.

"I still like Noah as a middle name," I smiled.

"Stephen Noah Pierce," Mike looked at the paper. "Crown comfort stone. Interesting."

"I like it," I told him. "It just kind of flows."

"So we have a name?" Mike raised his eyebrow at me.

"We have a name," I confirmed. "Now about our little girl; I still like Elisabeth."

"Well, keeping with the pattern, I still like Katelyn." Mike looked at me.

"Elisabeth Katelyn Pierce," I repeated. "My god is a vow, pure stone. I love it. It's perfect."

"I love it too," Mike kissed my lips softly. "So then it's settled, Stephen Noah and Elisabeth Katelyn."

"It's settled," I confirmed. "Now lets move on to other matters."

"Such as?" Mike questioned.

"Our wedding," I answered.

"Oh, my second favorite subject behind our children," Mike kissed me again. "So do you finally want to set a date?"

"You read my mind," I answered. "I want it to be a small ceremony, just family and a few close friends. With that, any date we set shouldn't be an issue."

"That's true. You have the church almost anytime you want it and your dad is the minister," Mike agreed. "So the only question is when do you want to become my wife?"

"Definitely before the babies are born." I rubbed my ever growing belly. "I don't want these little ones to be born in sin."

"I guess that's understandable." Mike held me close. "What about your dress?"

"I'm sure my mom can help me come up with something," I told him. Mom has always been brilliant with that type of thing.

"Okay, so when do you want to do this?"

"I was thinking six weeks," I answered. "It would give any out of town guest enough notice to get here on time."

"Six weeks sounds reasonable," Mike answered taking out his phone and opening the calendar. "How does July 20th sound?"

"It sounds perfect," I answered. "I'll talk to my dad to square everything away and on Saturday July 20, 2001, we will officially be husband and wife."

**I know I promised to be better about my updating, but I came down with a killer sinus infection and then we had high winds, flooding, and power outages. It's been tough. Anyway as always please press the review button and leave me your thoughts. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I d not own anything.

**Chapter 19 **

**Mike's POV**

"Are you sure you want to help me with this?" I asked, concerned. I didn't want her to overexert herself in her fragile condition.

"Yes. I want to help," Lucy told me, holding her hands on her hips.

"I just don't want you to put our babies in danger," I explained. "Maybe you would like to go baby shopping or even wedding shopping with my mom."

"The wedding is under control. My Mom is taking care of the dress and she also said she would fix the food for the reception as well," Lucy explained.

"What about the babies?" I asked. "They are going to need clothes and diapers and all that other stuff babies' need."

"Mike, we still have plenty of time to get stuff for the babies. We haven't even had the baby shower yet. I figured we would wait until then that way we have a better idea of what we need to buy ourselves," Lucy explained. She did make sense. "Look I'm not going to hurt myself or the babies. I'm pregnant, not helpless."

"Okay, okay. No way are you moving any furniture though," I gave in. I opened the paint and poured the contents into our paint pan.

"There's no furniture in here," Lucy raised and eyebrow at me.

"I meant the furniture in my room," I answered.

"Oh. Well how are you going to move it by yourself?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not," I explained. "Robbie's going to come over and help me move my furniture away from the wall so we can paint."

"Well then where are you going to sleep tonight?" Lucy smirked.

"The other guest bedroom," I smirked. "Why do you want to join me?"

"MIKE!" Lucy hit me playfully.

"I'm sorry, but you set yourself up for that one," I told her, smiling.

"Yeah, I kind of did," Lucy answered as I stuck the roller in the paint.

"Are you sure yellow is the color you want?" I asked. I really didn't care for yellow, but I was willing to give her anything she wanted.

"I'm sure," she stuck her own roller into the paint. "Yellow is a neutral color."

"So is green," I rolled the paint onto the wall.

"I don't like green very much," rolling her own paint onto the wall.

"What about red?"

"I don't think red is a very baby friendly color," Lucy answered. It probably wasn't. What did I know?

"We could have put up wall paper you know," I suggested. "Duckies maybe."

"You can put up wall paper?" Lucy asked.

"No, I thought that was your thing. Home repair, I mean." I looked at her.

"I didn't say I couldn't have put it up. I was just wondering of you knew so you could help me." Lucy explained.

"Well, no. I'm sure I would have figured it out eventually." I answered moving on to another wall.

"Well then maybe the next time we get pregnant, we'll go that route." Lucy suggested.

"The next time?" I asked. "And when do you think that will be?"

"I don't know," Lucy smirked. "A couple of years. Maybe after we graduate from college."

I nodded. "That sounds good. How many babies do you want us to have?"

"I don't know for sure. I've always wanted a big family like my parents," Lucy answered.

"I want a big family too. I always wished that I had brothers and sisters, but I never got them. You are so lucky to have so many." I answered. Would at least one brother have been too much to ask from my parents?  
"I am lucky, aren't I?" Lucy smiled. "What about five?"

"Sounds reasonable," I answered turning to face her, accidently rolling paint on her clothes. "Whoops," I snickered.

"You did that on purpose," she yelled at me. God she is so cute when she is angry.

"No I didn't. It was still funny though," I smiled.

"Oh yeah, well see how funny this is," Lucy grabbed a brush and dipped it in the paint before lightly slapping my face with the brush.

"You'll pay for that," I grinned grabbing a brush of my own and flinging paint at her. Good thing I remembered to lay down the drop cloth before we started.

We continued flinging paint at one another until we were in a fit of giggles. I managed to pull her close and wiggle her brush away from her. I kissed her slowly as I dropped the brushes to the ground. Who knew a paint fight could be so arousing. I slowly lowered Lucy to the ground before slowly making love to her. Afterwards, we laid cuddled together on the drop cloth.

"Wow," Lucy smiled up at me. "I didn't know painting could be so fun."

"Neither did I," I kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed me again.

"We had better get dressed." I told her. "Robbie should be here any…."

"Hey guys, Mrs. Pierce said I could come on…" Robbie told us opening the door. "Oh my God!" Robbie shut the door quickly.

"Minute," I finished my earlier thought.

**Please push the pretty little review button and leave me your comments. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 20 **

**Lucy's POV**

I sat in front of my vanity mirror and ran my brush through my hair. I couldn't believe that it was finally my wedding day. I was so lucky to be marrying a man like Mike, who loved and cared for me. I just never imagined I would be six months pregnant when this day came.

"Are you ready to go?" I turned toward the voice and saw my dad standing in the doorway. "Everyone's waiting for you in the car."

"I'm as ready as I will ever be," I answered.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Dad asked concerned.

"No, of course not. Mike is a great guy and I can't wait to be married to him," I smiled up at my father.

"Then we should get going," Dad told me. "We don't want to be late."

I rose from my seat and grabbed my dress before following Dad down the stairs. I climbed into the passenger's seat and we headed for the church. Once we arrived at the church Mom, Mary, Ruthie, and I made our way back to my changing room aka my father's office. Meanwhile Dad and my brothers headed off to make sure everything else was coming along smoothly.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married before me," Mary told me as she applied makeup to my face.

"I can't believe it either," I answered. "But I am defiantly looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Mike."

"I'm sure you are," Mom told me. "You and Mike have been through so much together. You deserve to be happy."

"Yeah," I answered. "I think that we saved each other, literally and figuratively."

"He's certainly the best guy you have ever dated," Ruthie added.

"I know. That's why I'm marrying him and not one of those other guys," I answered as Mom unzipped the bag holding my dress.

I took the dress and slipped it on, allowing Mom to help me with the zipper. "So what do you think?" Mom asked.

I looked in the mirror and saw my figure standing in the long, white, silk gown. The spaghetti straps hung loosely on my shoulders and the fabric hugged my round belly perfectly. "It's perfect."

"Mike is going to be blown away when he sees you," Ruthie smiled at me.

"You look really beautiful Luce," Mom hugged me.

"Yeah, you do," Mary agreed. "Do you have everything that you need?"

"Well the dress is my something new. My locket is something old. My garter is my something blue and my earrings are my something borrowed." I answered, "I'm ready to do this."

"I'm glad you feel that way Luce," Dad popped his head in the door. "We're ready."

I smiled and hugged my parents before moving into the hallway. Matt was waiting for me and I took his hand. I stood at the church entrance as I watched Mike and my father appear in front of the audience.

The music began to play and I watched as Ruthie walked the twins down the aisle. I continued to watch as Simon walked with Mom and Robbie accompanied Mary. The guests then stood as Matt escorted me to the front of the church. I could already feel the tears burning my eyes as I saw Mike standing there. He had never looked more handsome then he did at that moment. I silently wondered if he was thinking the same thing about me. Once we were at the front, my mother pulled back my veil and I stood next to Mike.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Dad paused looking at me tearfully. "Who gives this woman to be with this man?"

"We do," my family smiled and the crowd laughed.

Dad nodded and continued on with the ceremony. "If anyone has reason why these two should not be wed, please, speak now or forever hold you peace."

I smiled as I glanced back at the audience. This was it. There was nothing standing in our way. We were finally going to be happy. My smile faded as I felt the stabbing pain in my stomach.

"Oooww!" I cried out, grabbing Mike's shoulder for balance.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Mike asked worried. "Is it the babies?"

"I think….." I guided myself to the floor. "I think something is wrong with the babies."

**Please click the review button and leave me your comments. I already have the next chapter written out so I will try to get it out as soon as I can. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Chapter 21**

**Lucy's POV**

"I think…." I guided myself to the floor. "I think something's wrong."

"Somebody call 911," Dad kneeled down next to me. My mom made her way to my side and I felt comforted knowing that she was there.

"Everything's going to be okay, Sweetie," Mom comforted me.

"Okay Luce," Uncle Hank made his way up to me from the back of the church. "I need you to show me exactly where it hurts."

I moved my hand over to the spot where it was hurting. "It's right here."

"Okay," Hank answered. "Eric, why don't you clear everybody out of here?"

"All right everyone, let's all move out to the parking lot and give Dr. Hastings some space." Dad motioned the congregation to exit the church.

"Okay, is it more of a sharp pain or is it a cramping sensation?" Hank asked.

"It's a sharp pain," I answered squeezing Mike's hand tightly.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?" Hank continued questioning me.

"About a nine," I answered shakily. "Please just help my babies." The pain was increasing and I was becoming more and more scared for my babies lives.

"I'm going to do everything I can, but I need you to calm down." Hank told me. "The longer you stay stressed, the longer your babies will be in danger."

"Just try to relax Sweetheart," Mike kissed the top of my head. "Hank knows what he is doing and you should listen to him."

"The EMT's are here," Dad told us as the stretcher pulled up next to me.

"What do we have here?" One of the EMT's asked.

"Eighteen years, six months pregnant." Hank answered. "I think she is in premature labor."

"What?" I asked frantic. "The babies can't come now. It's way too early."

"Calm down Luce. If you continue to react this way then you are going t make things worse." Hank told me as I was lifted onto the stretcher.

"Can you stop it?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I'm gonna try, but first we have to get you to the hospital." Hank answered as I was wheeled out of the hospital.

"I'm riding with her," Mike told the EMT's.

"So am I," Hank told them.

I was loaded into the ambulance and Mike held my hand and whispered comforting words the whole way to the hospital. The ride felt like the longest of my life as I listened to Hank and the EMT's talk back and forth.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and I was taken directly back to a room and hooked up to an ultrasound machine. I was so thankful that Mike had been allowed to come back with me. I don't think my sanity could have taken being alone.

Hank came in a couple of minutes later with and IV bag. "What is that?" I asked, still crying.

"Don't worry about it?" Hank told me. "This is hopefully going to stop your contractions."

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Then I will have no choice but to deliver the babies." Hank told me honestly.

"If you have to deliver them, what kind of a chance will they have of surviving?" Mike asked the question I was thinking.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Hank danced around the question. Obviously the babies wouldn't have much of a chance or he would have given us a straight answer. "We'll deal with that when or if the situation arises. As of right now, that is not something that Lucy needs to be worrying about."

"I want my Mom," I told Hank as Mike ran his hand through my hair.

"Alright. I'll go get her. In the meantime, you need to remain calm. Think positive thoughts and try to keep your stress level low. I'll come back in a few minutes to check on you," Hank told us before leaving to find my parents.

"I'm scared," I whispered to Mike when Hank left the room.

"I know honey," Mike whispered back. "I'm scared too, but everything is going to be okay."

"But what if it isn't okay? What if we loose one or both of the babies?" I asked.

"Luce, you need to relax. You can't think about that right now. Think positive. Both of our babies are going to be fine. You just need to have faith in God." Mike told me. "Has he ever let you down?"

"No, but," I began.

"Well he's not going to now either." Mike told me. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll have our babies, we'll get married, and then we'll spend the rest of our lives happy together. All four of us."

"Luce honey," I looked toward the door and saw my mom heading towards me. She kissed the top of my head and looked down on me. "Is it any better?"

"I guess it's a little better," I answered. "But it still hurts really bad."

"Well maybe that's a good sign," Mom told me. "What are they doing for you?"

"Hank gave me some medicine to stop the contractions," I answered as I looked at my babies on the monitor.

"Well I'm sure that the medicine should start working anytime now," Mom tried to comfort me. "If the pain is lessening, then it's probably already starting to work. Right Mike?"

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Like I said, everything is going to be fine. You just need to relax."

"Just think about what it is going to be like to hold your babies in your arms," Mom told me. "And that is going to happen Luce. You just need to stay strong."

"Why don't you close your eyes and get some rest," Mike suggested. "That might help keep your stress levels low."

"I can't sleep. I need to be awake when Hank comes back in," I protested.

"We'll wake you up when he comes back in," Mom told me.

I gave in and slowly closed my eyes before drifting off to dream land. I could see myself sitting in Mike's house holding a beautiful newborn baby girl. Mike was sitting next to me holding a young boy of the same age.

_"I can't believe this is real," Mike explained. "We have the two most beautiful babies in the world." _

_"I know," I answered kissing my daughter's head. "I can't wait to show them off to everyone at church." _

_"They are defiantly going to be the envy of the neighborhood." Mike told me as he rocked our son back and forth. "I'm just glad that they are healthy. It's hard to believe that they were almost premature." _

_"Thank God Hank was there. I don't want to think about what would have happened if it wasn't for him." I answered. _

_"But he was there," Mike told me. "And he made sure our babies were safe and stayed where they needed to be until it was the right time for them to make their entrance."_

"Luce," I heard my name being called and I jolted awake. "Luce, Hank is back. You told us to wake you," Mike told me.

"How are my babies?" I asked concerned.

"The contractions have stopped. You and your babies are going to be just fine. I'm going to admit you here over night for observation and when you go home, you'll have to be on bed rest." Hank answered.

"But my babies are okay?" I asked.

Hank smiled. "Your babies are going to be just fine."

**As always please press the little review button and leave me your thoughts.**__


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 22**

**Mike's POV**

"Here you go Sweetie," I walked into our new room with the glass of water Lucy had requested. When she returned home from the hospital, I moved into the Camden's so that I could properly take care of her. She and I were now bunking in Simon's old room. Mary and Ruthie moved into the Hello Kitty room, while Matt, Robbie, and Simon moved into the attic. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm tired of lying around," Lucy complained. "I'm not used to lying around the house and doing nothing all day. It's boring. I want to be up, walking around, helping Mom with the house work. I want to be doing anything but this."

"I'm sorry that you are so miserable," I lead her back to the bed. "If you are bored, I'll get you anything that you like: a book, a handheld game, maybe I could see about bringing my TV over here."

"No, that's okay," Lucy sighed. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"It wouldn't be that much trouble," I insisted.

"Whatever," Lucy rolled her eyes at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I told you, I'm just bored and tired of lying here; but hey, it's only for two more months. I'm sure I'll survive." Lucy sighed.

"No, there's something more," I eyed her suspiciously. "Tell me. Is it the babies? Is something wrong with them?"

"No, the babies are fine," Lucy assured me.

"Is it me? Am I getting to you? Do you want me to move back home?" I asked worried.

"No it's not you," Lucy told me and I breathed a sigh of relief. "You've been great. I don't know what I would have done this past month without you."

"You probably would have driven your mother crazy," I smiled at her.

"That's not funny," Lucy crossed her arms and frowned at me.

"I'm sorry. You know I was only joking around," I kissed the top of her head. "If it's not me and it's not the babies, then what is it?"

"It's the wedding," Lucy admitted.

"You're having second thoughts about getting married?" I asked, again worried. She couldn't change her mind about us, could she?

"No, I feel guilty about the wedding," Lucy explained. "I feel terrible about so many people flying in for the wedding and then there was no wedding at all."

"That's not your fault," I told her. "I'm sure that everyone understands and they are not mad at you."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed. "But I still feel bad about it."

"Well, you shouldn't," I told her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"But I really wanted to be your wife," Lucy looked up at me and I held her close.

"And you will be," I told her. "We'll reschedule the wedding and everything will be fine."

"I wanted us to be married before the babies get here," she told me.

"We still can be," I told her, reaching for the phone. I dialed the number and waited for the answer. "Mom, its Mike. I need you to come over to the Camden's……No, nothing is wrong, I just need you to come over for a few minutes……Okay, I'll see you then."

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked confused.

"You'll see," I kissed her before moving to open the bedroom door and shouting down to the rest of her family. "Can everyone come up here for a minute please?"

"What's going on?" Reverend Camden asked as Lucy's family appeared in our doorway.

"Lucy and I want to get married," I announced. "We want to be married before the babies are born."

"You mean, right now?" Mrs. Camden asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"What about the church?" Lucy asked.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it as I kneeled down next to her. "We can renew our vows at the church after the babies are born," I told her. "Right now, I just want to be your husband. What do you say Luce?"

"Dad, can you marry us now?" Lucy looked up at her father.

"Of course Luce," Reverend Camden smiled back.

"Wait, Mike. What about your mother? Don't you want her to be here when you get married?" Mrs. Camden asked.

"I already called her. She should be here any minute." I assured her.

"Do you have the rings?" Reverend Camden asked.

"Yeah, they are on the nightstand," I grabbed the rings that were on the nightstand beside the bed and sat back down next to Lucy.

"So I guess all we're waiting on is your mother." Reverend Camden announced.

My mother arrived a few minutes later and I explained the situation to her before Reverend Camden began the ceremony. "If anyone here sees cause why these two shall not wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one objected and Reverend Camden continued. "Mike, do you take Lucy to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her?"

I smiled as I looked over at Lucy. "I do."

"And do you Lucy take Mike to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him?"

"I do," Lucy smiled back at me.

"Alright Mike, repeat after me," Reverend Camden instructed me. "I, Mike take you Lucy to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

"I, Mike take you Lucy to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." I repeated.

"Lucy, please repeat after me," Reverend Camden continued. "I, Lucy take you Mike to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, and I promise to love you forever more."

"I, Lucy take you Mike to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, and I promise to love you forever more." Lucy repeated.

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage. Mike please place the ring on Lucy's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

I placed the ring on Lucy's finger and looked in her eyes as I repeated the words. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Alright," Reverend Camden turned to his daughter. "Lucy please place the ring on Mike's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Lucy took the ring from me and placed it on my finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

" Mike and Lucy in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Reverend Camden announced with a tear in his eye.

I smiled before capturing Lucy's lips in a light kiss. I couldn't believe that we were finally married.

**Please push the review button and leave me your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 23**

**Lucy's POV**

"Mike, I don't need your help," I told him as he grabbed my hand with one hand and put the other on my back. "I'm perfectly capable of making it down the stairs on my own."

"I just want to make sure that you are steady. I don't want you to fall or anything," Mike told me as we reached the bottom of the stairs leading into the kitchen.

"Are you going to be this over protective every time I get pregnant in the future?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes," he answered simply. "I'm going to do this each and every time because I love you."

"Why are you even here?" I asked. "It's a baby shower. It's a woman's thing."

"You don't love me too?" Mike asked, pouting.

"Yes, I love you too," I told him. "Now are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'm getting ready to leave now. I'm going to go play pool with your dad and brothers while you ladies have your fun. I just wanted to make sure you made it down the stairs before I left," Mike told me grabbing his keys off the table and jingling them in front of me.

"Alright, I'm down the stairs. You can go now." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. I love you," Mike kissed my cheek and headed out the door.

"There you are," Mom came into the kitchen. "Everyone is in the living room waiting for you. You had better hurry up and get in there, Mrs. Beaker is threatening leading everyone on another expedition through the house."

"Well we wouldn't want that," I told her and together we walked into the living room. I took a seat on the sofa between Mary and Shelby and waited for the questions to begin.

"Oh, Lucy. You and Mike must be so excited." Mrs. Beaker spoke for the church ladies. "How much longer do you have dear?"

"Six weeks," I answered.

"Boys? Girls? Which is it?" Mrs. Beaker continued.

"One of each," I told her.

"That's wonderful. It was such a shame about the wedding. Are the babies okay now?" Mrs. Beaker continued to ask questions.

"The babies are fine," I told her.

"Are you going to reschedule the wedding?" Mrs. Beaker asked. "I was looking forward to seeing the two of you wed."

"Actually, Mike and I got married here at the house last month," I showed her my wedding band. "We're going to renew our vows at the church once the babies are born."

"That sounds lovely," Mrs. Beaker offered.

"How about we get this thing started and play some games?" Patricia Hamilton suggested.

"Yes, let's get them over with so we can move on to the gifts," Mrs. Hinkle announced annoyed.

"What kind of games?" I asked. This was the first baby shower I had ever attended and I had no idea what kind of games were played here.

"Well there is guess the babies weight and of course guess the size of the mommy's stomach," Mrs. Hinkle explained. "Boring if you ask me."

After hearing the names of the games, I had to agree with her. They did sound boring. Despite that, I suffered through them anyhow and eagerly awaited gift opening time. The time finally came and I was excited to finally get to open the gifts.

"Open mine first," Ruthie thrust two gifts in front of me. I open the paper to reveal two stuffed teddy bears, one pink and the other blue.

"Ruthie, these are great. I'm sure the babies will love them," I hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, my gift giving skills have come a long way since the boys' first birthday," Ruthie explained.

"This is from me," Keisha handed me the gift bag. I reach into the bag and pulled out two yellow blankets. "I wasn't sure what to get, but I figured the babies would need plenty of blankets."

I hugged Keisha tightly. "Yeah, I'm sure they won't be able to get enough blankets."

"This is from Robbie and me," Mary handed me the gift.

I opened the box to reveal the set of baby monitors. "We'll defiantly need these," I told her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Just be sure to keep them away from Simon and Ruthie." Mary smiled at me.

"Hey!" Ruthie protested. "I've grown up a lot since then.

"This is from Rod and me," Shelby handed me an envelope.

I opened the envelope and looked at the paper inside. "This is great."

"We weren't sure what you needed so we decided to leave that up to you and Mike." Shelby explained.

I looked at the certificate for the Big Big Department Store. "Really, this is wonderful."

After Shelby's gift, I moved on to the gifts brought by the church ladies. I opened each gift slowly and thanked them for the contents inside. By the time the last gift was opened I had racked up several more blankets and plenty of cute baby outfits.

"Ooooh," I yawned, hoping to clear out the guests. "I'm really tired. I should probably get some rest. Thanks again for all the wonderful gifts."

"We should be going anyway," Mrs. Beaker announced. "Let's go ladies."

The room cleared out quickly and I was left alone with Mom, Mary, and Ruthie. "Boy am I glad they are gone," I sighed.

"Me too," Mom agreed. "Don't get me wrong, I love each and every one of them, but boy are they nosey."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I really should get back to bed."

"Not so fast," Mom told me before I could make it to my feet. "You still have more gifts."

"These are from the Colonel and Grandma Ruth," Mary told me as she and Ruthie pulled two car seats out from behind the sofa.

"And this is from your father and I with contributions from Mike's mother," Mom told me, handing me a small box.

I opened the box to see a picture of a white crib. "I don't understand."

"The men of the house are over at Mike's assembling two cribs just like that one," Mom sat down next to me. "Mrs. Pierce is supervising while they finish up the nursery."

"But Mike told me they were going to go play pool," I explained. I couldn't believe that Mike had lied to me, twice. "And he told me his mom had a doctor's appointment today."

"Yeah, well he couldn't give away the surprise," Mom hugged me. "Do you like the cribs?"

I smiled for the first time that day. "I love them."

**As always, please push the review button and leave me your comments.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 24**

**Lucy's POV**

I awoke with an all too familiar pain in my stomach. I glanced at the alarm clock beside me, 1:00 A.M. Why couldn't this happen at a decent hour? The pain continued until I couldn't stand it anymore. It was then that I felt the wetness. "Mike," I nudged him with my elbow. "Mike."

"What?" He asked groggily. "Are you okay? Did you wet the bed?"

"No, I didn't wet the bed," I explained, gritting my teeth together. "The babies are coming. I'm in labor."

"What?" Mike screeched, rising up in bed.

"I'm in labor," I repeated. "My water just broke."

"Okay, I'm going to go wake up your parents and we'll get you to the hospital," Mike rushed out the door and returned a moment later with my parents.

"Luce, can you get up?" Dad asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so." Mike took my hand and helped me get to my feet.

"Okay," Dad looked to Mike. "Go ahead and take her to the hospital. Annie, go with them to help keep Lucy calm. I'm going to wake everyone else up and we'll meet you at the hospital."

"Alright," Mike nodded, helping me make it down the stairs and out the kitchen door. He opened the car door and I climbed in the back seat. Mom got in next to me and held my hand as Mike drove. Thankfully Mike got us there quickly and helped me into the hospital. "My wife is in labor," Mike told the nurse.

"What is her name?" The nurse asked.

"Lucy Camden Pierce," Mike told her.

"And who is her doctor?" The nurse asked.

"Hank Hastings," Mike answered.

After the questions stopped I was put into a wheelchair and wheeled back to a birthing room. I was given a hospital gown and Mom helped me change into it. She and Mike then helped me get into the bed and I lay back on the pillow.

"How far apart are her contractions?" The nurse asked me.

"I'm not sure. Fifteen minutes maybe," I answered as the pain came again. I grabbed Mike's hand and squeezed tightly. "Oh god, can I get something for pain?"

"Dr. Hastings should be here shortly," the nurse told me. "When he gets here, he can order you something for the pain."

"You just need to breathe sweetheart," Mike told me.

"Ooh, stuff it Mike," I yelled at him. "This is all your fault you know."

"You're right," Mike answered. "It is my fault and I wish I could take it for you, but I can't. Despite all that, you still need to breath."

I breathed deeply and tried my best not to yell at him, but it wasn't easy. The contraction finally calmed as Dad walked into the room.

"How are things coming along?" Dad asked.

"We're waiting for Hank so she can get a shot for the pain." Mom answered.

"He should be here soon," Dad nodded. "Everyone is out in the waiting room."

"How is my favorite patient," Hank asked coming into the room.

"See, I told you," Dad smiled.

"I'm in immense pain," I told Hank as I felt another contraction coming on.

"Okay, if I can just exam you, we will see about getting you a shot for the pain," Hank told me.

"Your father and I will be in the waiting room with everyone else," Mom kissed my forehead.

I squeezed Mike's hand as the contraction continued.

"Breath, honey, breath," Mike coached me.

"I thought I told you to stuff it," I yelled at him. "You are never touching me again."

"Fine. Whatever you want sweetheart," Mike told me. "Just as long as you breathe."

"Mike's right. Just breathe. Come on Luce, you're almost through this one," Hank told me.

I sighed in relief as I felt the contraction calm. "Alright," Hank told me. "Let's see how far along you are."

I lay back on the pillow as Hank examined me. Oh how I wished this was over.

"You're at about five centimeters dilated now, so it is still going to be a while. I'll be back in a little while to see how you are doing. I'm going to send the nurse in to give you something to ease the pain you're having."

"Great," I answered weakly. A few minutes later the nurse returned with the shot. It wasn't long after that that I felt the pain start to lighten up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mike asked.

"I guess," I muttered.

"Will you be okay here for a few minutes while I go and call my mom?" Mike asked.

"I'll be fine," I grunted.

"I won't be long," mike kissed the top of my head before finally leaving the room.

A few moments later Matt and Mary came in and stood by my bed. How are you feeling Luce?" Matt asked, breaking the silence.

"How do you think I am? I'm miserable," I told them.

"Sorry," Matt apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. I'm just in pain," I told them.

"Well, I'm sure in the end it will all be worth it," Mary tried to comfort me, but honestly, it wasn't working.

"Yeah, a lot of good it does me now," I grunted.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Matt suggested. "It may help."

I considered his suggestion for a moment before closing my eyes. When I opened them Mike was back at my side along with Uncle Hank. "Did you sleep well?" Mike asked.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple of hours," Mike answered. "You were asleep when I came back in."

"Am I almost ready to deliver?" I asked Hank.

"Well, you are ready for an epidural. " He told me. "It shouldn't be too long now."

The nurse came in and administered the epidural. "I'll be back in a little while," Hank told me. "Hopefully by then you will be ready to deliver."

"Please God, don't let it be much longer," I prayed.

"I'm sure it won't be," Mike told me. "We've been here for a while now."

"Did I ask for your input?" I yelled at him.

"No, but," he began.

"I'm scared," I admitted.

"Of course you are scared, but I promise you everything is going to be okay," Mike held my hand as I suffered through yet another contraction. They were only a couple of minutes apart now and the reality of having to give birth was becoming scarier as time went by.

"How can you be so sure?" I yelled at him.

"Because you are strong and I know you can do this," Mike told me.

"Alright," Hank walked back into the room. "Let's see where you are now…………."Okay, you are fully dilated. On your next contraction, I want you to push."

"Okay," I told him, my voice shaking as I felt the contraction begin.

"Alright Luce, push!" Hank instructed. I squeezed Mike's hand as I pushed as hard as I could. "Good, I can see the head," Hank told me. I pushed more and I honestly thought I was going to die right then and there. Mike was whispering words of encouragement in my ear as I continued to push. "Alright Luce, one more push and you'll be a mother." I pushed one final time and I felt relief as I heard my baby's first cries.

Mike cut the cord and looked down at the baby for a second before returning to my side. "It's a girl. She looks just like you," Mike kissed my head.

"Okay, Luce. Now let's bring your son into the world." Hank told me as I felt the next contraction. "Now push."

I pushed again as I grabbed Mike's hand and squeezed once more. "Just one more big push and this will all be over. " Hank told me. I pushed one final time and I felt like the world had been lifted from my shoulders as I heard my son's cries.

I watched as Mike cut the cord and the nurse took the babies to be cleaned up before we could hold them. In the meantime, I held Mike's hand as I went through the after birth process.

After a few minutes of relaxation the nurse returned with the babies. I was overwhelmed as the nurse placed my newborn daughter in my eyes and I watched with tears in my eyes as Mike took our son in his arms. "They are so perfect," Mike sat down next to me on the bed. "You did an amazing job."

I looked up at him, teary eyed. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you."

"I know," he told me. "And it's okay. I know you were under a lot of stress."

"Yeah, but it's over now," I told him, looking down at our beautiful children. "And we are now the parents of the two most beautiful babies in the entire world."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "But, honestly, looking at these kids; I'm not so sure about the names we picked out."

"Yeah, me neither. I was actually thinking about something a little more sentimental," I told him.

"What were you thinking about?" Mike asked.

I smiled as I whispered the names in his ear. "What do you think?"

"I think those are perfect," Mike answered, as our families entered the room.

"What's perfect?" Mom asked looking at the babies, "besides these two little angels."

"Wow," Simon stood beside the bed and looked at his niece and nephew. "They look like you, Luce."

"Have you picked out there names yet?" Ruthie asked.

"That's what we were just discussing," I told them.

"This is Michael Henry Pierce III," Mike told everyone, looking down at our son. "We decided to name him after his late grandfather."

"And this little angel is Sara Jennifer Pierce after my late friend and Grandma Jenny." I told them, looking down at the small child in my arms.

"I think those are perfect," Mom cried.

"So do I," Mike's Mom shed her own tears.

"So," I asked looking up at my family. "Do we get our song or what?"

"You heard the lady," Dad looked at the family. "We have to do the song."

Who can turn the world on with her smile?  
Who can take a nothing day, and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile?  
Well it's you girl, and you should know it  
With each glance and every little movement you show it

Love is all around, no need to waste it  
You can have a town, why don't you take it  
You're gonna make it after all  
You're gonna make it after all

**Please push the review button and leave me your comments. There is only one chapter left and I will try to have it up in the next week.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 25**

**Mike's POV**

"This is so exciting," Lucy looked up at me as the nurse wheeled her out of the hospital. "We're finally bringing our little ones home." The nurse stopped in front of the car and opened the back door. Lucy slowly rose from the chair carefully so as to not wake the sleeping Michael in her arms. She carefully latched him in the new car seat as I made my way around to the other side of the car. I opened the door and sat Sara down in the car seat next to her brother. I latched her in properly and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before closing the door and hoping in the driver's seat. Lucy was already buckled up next to me and we were finally ready to go home.

"You know," I told her. "This will be our first time going home too. It's not that your parent's house didn't feel like home. I just, well you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," Lucy smiled at me as I slowly pulled out of the parking lot. "It's permanent."

"I can't wait for you to see the nursery. Your dad and brothers helped me finish it," I explained. "I think you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will," Lucy glanced back at Sara and Michael before looking back at me. "Why are you driving so slowly?"

"I don't want to get in an accident," I answered. "I have two other people to think of now."

"Mike, I'm sure it will be okay if you speed up and drive the speed limit. You're a good driver, you don't have to slow to a crawl to keep our children safe," Lucy told me. "Besides, I'd like to make it home by this time tomorrow."

"Fine," I sped up a little. "But I'm not very comfortable with this."

We arrived home a few minutes later and I helped Lucy get the sleeping babies out of the car. We walked up the drive and I slowly opened the front door. "This is it."

"Surprise," everyone whispered loudly as we walked inside. I looked around the room to see all of our friends and family gathered in the room with little party hats on. "Welcome home."

"Wow, this is great," Lucy cried through tears.

"We all wanted to be here when the babies came home for the first time," Ruthie told us.

"It's just such a special day," Mrs. Camden told us, turning to Lucy. "I can still remember the day I brought you home from the hospital."

"We figured this day was a cause for celebration," Reverend Camden told us.

"I made a cake," Mom told us. "There is ice cream too. Why don't you put those little angels in their cribs and we'll all dig in."

"Let's go," I motioned for Lucy to follow me upstairs. We reached the nursery and slowly opened the door. "So what do you think?" I asked as we stepped into the room.

"It's perfect," Lucy looked around the room. The walls were painted yellow and the two cribs sat in the two corners in the far end of the room. Between the two cribs, against the wall, sat a small white dresser with a lamp on top. Two rocking chairs sat in front of the dresser. The babies clothing hung neatly in the closet next to the door, while the changing station sat in front of the window.

"Do you really like it?" I asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I love it," Lucy sat down in the chair next to me. "How did you guys do all of this?"

"It wasn't hard," I answered. "My mom helped with the decorating."

"It's wonderful," Lucy smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's perfect. Everything is finally perfect."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Finally perfect."

**Epilogue **

**2 months later **

**Lucy's POV**

I smiled as I looked down the aisle and saw Mike standing next to my father. Everything was going to go perfectly this time. Tears filled my eyes as I saw Mom holding Michael as Mrs. Pierce held Sara. It was so special having them present as we renewed our vows. I slowly walked down the aisle with Matt at my side. Once we reached the front of the church he pulled the veil back and placed my hand in Mike's.

"Our Father, love has been your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Mike and Lucy in their marriage. Surround them and us with your love now and always. Amen. You may all be seated now." Dad motioned to the crowd. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"We do," I smiled as my entire family gave me away.

"Mike, do you take Lucy to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Mike squeezed my hand as he looked into my eyes.

"Lucy, do you take Mike to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "I do."

"Now will the two of you please face each other for the reciting of your vows?" Mike and I face each other and Dad continued. "Mike, please repeat after me. I, Mike, take you Lucy, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge to you my love and faithfulness."

""I, Mike, take you Lucy, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge to you my love and faithfulness." Mike then slipped the ring on my finger.

"Lucy, please repeat after me." Dad addressed me. "I, Lucy, take you Mike, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge to you my love and faithfulness."

"I, Lucy, take you Mike, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge to you my love and faithfulness." I told him before placing the ring on his finger.

"Because Mike and Lucy have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever." Dad smiled at us and then turned to Mike. "You may kiss your bride." Mike's lips connected with mine in the sweetest kiss that we had ever shared. We eventually broke apart and the minister announced us. "May I present to you for the very first time. Mr. and Mrs. Mike Pierce."

**THE END!**


End file.
